The Real Her
by AllItTakesIsASmile
Summary: Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about!
1. Don't You Ever Knock?

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural **

**So here is my first chapter. This is basically an intro, describing a bit about the two main characters. It is a little dull but most first chapters are. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though**

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 1: Don't You Ever Knock?**

She was lying on her oak wood bed, gazing up at the white ceiling. She longed to be outside, just too walk or lie there in the peace of the open world. She felt trapped in these four walls painted in atlantic blue. She had tried to decorate it as peaceful looking as possible. But one thing was missing, the sound of the ocean crashing in a rush against the sand, the sound of the wind as it rushed through her ears. Those were the vital ingredients which she dearly needed in making this claustrophobic room more like the freedom of the ocean which she craved. The noise was all that was missing. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. But then again, it was never really a home too Ally Dawson, her home was freedom, and she never felt free indoors. She longed to soar out of her open window and glide through the overcast sky. But it was raining, and she could not be outdoors when it rained, it wasn't safe. It could reveal everything they have been trying to keep hidden all these years.

"How's my favourite song writer this fine morn?" Interrupted her blonde rockstar, bursting through her unlocked door, which she now regretted not locking. Of course she loved Austin (in a friendly way) but he could interrupt at the most annoying times. Not that she was doing much, she was only thinking. But the real her, the true Ally Dawson liked being on her own from time to time.

"Austin, I'm your only song writer so you can't exactly have a favourite." Ally replied rolling her eyes at the tall blonde in front of her. "And don't you ever knock? I could have been changing." She sighed, slightly aggravated whilst she stood up and walked towards the blonde who had less than a minute ago interrupted her thoughts.

"How do you know that you are my only song writer?" He received an eye roll and a slight slap on his upper arm for this comment, but it didn't faze him. "And besides, I know you change in the bathroom ever since ..." She immediately flushed red at the memory ..., Austin had walked in at a surprisingly early hour, and Ally who had not been expecting anyone, was changing. He hadn't seen anything too bad but he had caught her in her bra and underwear. It had been enough for her to yell at him though and even though she had told him to never come in without knocking first, he still did, so she now changed in her bathroom.

"Did you have to bring that up Austin?" She moaned, annoyed that he had bought up the still awkward subject.

"Well .., I enjoyed what I saw." He had the smuggest grin on his face and Ally slapped him around the head, not caring whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Awwwwww, what was that for?"

"Isn't that obvious." She replied, a little coldly. He wasn't bothered, or didn't detect the coldness in her voice

"I was telling the truth, you're the one who likes honesty." She rolled her big brown eyes at the blonde for the third time already today and it wasn't even ten a clock in the morning yet. She shook her head and her hair bounced a little and settled back to resting on her shoulders and on her back. In his eyes (and many others) she was beautiful, her chocolate coloured wavy brown hair fell neatly around her face, she didn't even have to try and fix it in the mornings, it naturally fell into place. Her eyes matching her hair colour. The hot chocolate brown colour could make even the most untrustworthy of people trust just by glancing into them. And once you did gaze into her chocolate brown orbs, you were hooked, they could make you melt on the spot. Her pale and fair skin suited her features and her lips were redder than any rose, they were soft and juicy and Austin had had many fantasies of what it might be like to kiss those succulent lips. She was beautiful; there was no other way of describing her appearance other than beautiful.

Austin didn't have feelings for his best friend, but he couldn't deny that she was a very pretty girl. Like any teenage boy he had fantasies about girls, and he just so happened to have had a couple involving him and his best friend getting a little well... over friendly I suppose you could say. A part of him would love to put those fantasies into reality, but having her as a girlfriend would risk everything, and he didn't want that.

_'If it's not broke don't fix it' _were the distinct lyrics that popped into his mind whenever he thought that.

Of course she also found him attractive. He was tall and skinny but had muscles in the right places and solid abs. His blonde hair would make him stand out in any crowd, it was short and ruffled, but if anything it made him look hotter. His hazel eyes gave away any sort of emotion even if his body language didn't show it and when any girl looked him in the eyes their insides would turn too goo. He didn't have to try very hard at all to get a girl to fall for him, and boy did he know it. He could be very cocky and she often wondered how his ego could fit inside his head. But, she was one of the lucky girls who got to see his sweet, sensitive and caring side and it easily balanced out his overlarge ego and cocky nature.

Like him, she would never want to be anything more than a best friend. Sure, maybe one day in the future it would be interesting to see what might happen if they were ever something more. That would only ever happen though if he felt the same and Austin was always chasing after blonde bombshells rather than boring brunettes. But, for now she was just happy that someone as sweet and caring as Austin Moon was in her life.

Unlike him, she had another reason for not wanting a romantic relationship with him. A reason she could never tell anyone. It could expose her; it would not be safe for her or her family. She knew that they were already too close, maybe even closer than her and Trish. The thought of getting too close to anyone scared her, but getting too close to Austin Moon terrified her.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**So I know that chapter 1 was fairly dull but I just wanted some sort of intro. Just give me some time; the story will hopefully come to life soon. R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- 'If it's not broke don't fix it' are the lyrics from 'Not A Love Song' a song sung by Ross Lynch. This lyric is in the full song. I do not own Not A Love Song._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	2. I Hate Shopping

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural **

**Here is the second chapter of 'The Real Her.' Again in this chapter we will be meeting the characters (Trish and Dez), it should also be longer. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 2: I Hate Shopping**

It was now 10:45, 55 minutes after Austin barged through her bedroom door, interrupting her thoughts.

The blonde rockstar had left 30 minutes ago, in search of his best ginger friend, Dez. He had received a phone call, which did not last long, and after hanging up Austin had mumbled something about; "Zoo... Dez... Penguin... Police station" and "needs a ride" before waving a quick goodbye and mumbling "see you later."

She didn't even bother trying to ask for more information because a; Austin had already left before she could question it and b; she also figured that she didn't want to know what he had done because she would most likely question the sanity of her freckled friend even further.

She was currently back to lying on her bed once again, trapped in her pleasant thoughts of freedom. She lay there quietly, listening to the sound of the rain as it gently hit the roof. She wished she was a raindrop, she could have all the freedom she wanted as she fell silently from the sky, nothing stopping her as she'd hit the ground with a slight splash. Ally noticed the sound of the rain hitting the roof ease slightly and come to a sudden stop. She let out a sigh.

"Finally, I can go for a walk," she said quietly to herself, getting up from her oak wood bed. As she got up off of the bed she felt her feet touch the rug underneath her. She felt the fabric in-between her toes and she chuckled ever so slightly at the feel. There was sunlight now shining through her open bedroom window lighting up her room. She looked around her four walled bedroom and sighed, no matter how trapped she felt in here she couldn't help but admire the decoration. Every wall was covered in atlantic blue paint and every piece of furniture was made of oak wood and her bedspread and curtains matched; they were both white and at the bottom were small patterns with different blue colours one of the colours matching her wall paint.

She walked over to her window. And she felt the warm and soft pearl white rug change to the cold and smooth feel of the oak wood flooring underneath her. She popped her head out of the window to find crystal clear blue skies with only one thing in it, and that of course was the ball of blinding fire; the sun. She felt its light on her as it warmed every part of her body; she relaxed in its warm embrace, closing her eyes lightly as she did so. She turned her attention from the sun and back to her room where she looked at the paintings on her wall. All of them were related to one thing, and that was of course the ocean. There were paintings of lighthouses, the beach, and cliffs on a stormy day as the waves crashed ferociously against the rocks and one of a beautiful sunset as it made its slow decent, getting ready to plunge the world into darkness, preparing everyone for the night time that would ascend.

_'Flip a switch, turn on the lighting'_

_'Get it right; show them how it's done' _

_'Free it up, no ma...,'_

"Hey Trish, what's up?" Ally Dawson answered her phone, once again slightly annoyed that someone else had interrupted her, for the second time today.

"Hey Ally; I was wondering if you want to meet up at the mall?" Trish replied in her usual cheery tone 

"I don't know Trish; I'm not really in the mo..."

"Ooo, come on Ally, it'll be fun. I haven't had a decent shopping trip in ages, and I really want some new clothes" she pleaded, interrupting Ally's rant against going to the mall.

"Urgh, fine I'll go, you owe me one though."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Trish repeated hurriedly.

"It's okay, hang on.., didn't you go shopping last weekend for eight hours?" Ally questioned her latin friend.

"I know right, I'm struggling to breath properly I haven't been in a clothes shop in sooo long." Trish answered, sounding shocked at her own answer. Ally rolled her eyes and let out a slight snigger before replying;

"Well, do you want to meet outside Smooth Smoothies?"

"Nah, I was just fired from that store"

"How about Doughnut World?"

"I was sacked from Doughnut World about a week ago, ahhh, good times."

"Okay, how about Pizza, Piz..."

"Nope, I'm currently working there now. Sorry allow me to correct myself; I **_should_** be working there now. How does outside Sonic Boom sound?" Trish suggested happily. Ally chuckled, after hearing her friend talk about her jobs with the least amount of care in the world. Although Trish could be very irresponsible she always looked out for her friends and Ally loved her care free attitude.

Realising she hadn't replied to Trish she agreed to meet up outside Mr Daw... her dad's music store in about 15 minutes. She didn't have to worry about making herself look good as she already did that this morning. She wore a plain white skirt that came just above the knee and a plain white top but over it was a lemon yellow cardigan. It was what she liked to call a classic Ally, there are only two colours in the whole outfit yet it looked so colourful. She had her hair down, natural and wavy. She also wore a bit of make-up but nothing too much.

Ally slipped on a pair of white flats and ran down the stairs and out of the front door. Once outside she basked in the warmth of the sun. She smiled up at the heavens, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to take off, to fly high, up into the cloudless sky and to soar above the green trees. But she wouldn't, not now when she would be seen. It took a lot of her control to keep two feet on the ground. She had mastered the air so it wasn't too difficult to stay in control but when the sun was shining and she felt happy her emotions were very hard to contain. She began to skip off to the mall, trying to keep her emotions under control, but still with a smile spread across her face, lighting up her features instantly.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

Ally arrived outside Sonic Boom at about 11:05, just in time. But she was surprised to see Trish ready and waiting for her. Trish was never early or on time, she was always late, or in her words fashionably late. She walked quickly up to her best friend who currently had her phone out and by the look of it, was texting someone.

"Hey Ally," Trish called out to her friend, lifting her head up from her phone.

"Hey Trish," Ally replied happily. Trish currently had a smile plastered on her face and her eyes danced in excitement, most likely at the thought of going shopping. Trish was a short curly haired latin girl with a very short temper. She had very long, dark and curly hair which bounced ever so slightly when she walked. She has fairly dark skin and pink-red lips which she brought to life with her favourite lip-gloss. She had very dark brown eyes but they held a friendly quality to them.

"So, where to first Trish?"

"Well, there's this new store..." And she was off, blabbing about all the stores she wanted to go to by the end of the day. Once Trish started to talk about shopping, clothes, fashion, shoes, make-up... there was no stopping her. All Ally did was smile and nod at her friend before being dragged into clothing stores, shoe stores and make-up stores. She hated shopping; she just couldn't enjoy herself when she went. She couldn't understand what the entertainment in shopping was. But she went anyway to please her best friend.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

It was now 7:00 and Trish and Ally are sitting in the food court; burgers, fries and cokes on the table in front of them. It was still light as it was summer, but there was that evening feel in the atmosphere as everyone starts to tire from a day of activates. Looking up at the sky, Ally could see the blue begin to mix with the pink, purple and light orange as sunset was fast approaching, although there would still be a couple of hours until darkness.

Ally sighed lightly at the thought of wasting such a beautiful day on shopping. She would be too tired to train tonight, she didn't even buy anything. Looking to her left was an empty chair; no sign of a shopping bag, but to her right was another chair, although this one was far away from empty. Trish had about ten bags filled to the brim with clothes, shoes and make-up.

"This has been the best day ever, I got so many clothes," Trish suddenly spoke up, looking pleased with herself. Ally on the other hand just looked at her short friend with a glum look on her face and her head in her palm.

"Ooo, come on Ally, it wasn't that bad. Although I can't believe you didn't at least buy one thing." Trish said, noticing the look of sheer boredom on Ally's face. Ally didn't reply, she just gave her friend a look that said 'Not in the mood Trish, not in the mood.'

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist." Trish replied to the look on her face.

At that moment a flash of blonde caught her eye, she turned in the direction and saw Austin and Dez walk over with trays in their hands. Once her eyes landed on her music partner she felt a smile grace her features and her body relax, she felt everything inside of her lighten. The blonde and ginger caught sight of the two girls and immediately made their way over to them.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Austin plopped down onto the seat to the left of Ally, a little closer than what most people would call friendly distance but Ally wasn't bothered by it. He instantly began to gobble up his meal of burgers and fries whilst Dez stood staring at the seat filled with Trish's shopping bags debating whether or not to move them. He looked at Trish and noticed that she was giving him a look that read 'touch my shopping bags and you die'

"Eeeep!" Dez yelped under Trish's current glare putting his tray down on the table and wondering off to find another chair. Trish giggled happily at her control over the freckled boy.

"Did you have to be so mean Trish; couldn't you just put your bags on the floor?" Ally questioned her friend half annoyed half amused.

"I could have... but I didn't want to," Trish replied with a shrug. Ally shook her head at her friends un thoughtfulness towards the ginger, smiling slightly all the same.

"Hey, Austin, what was that phone call this morning all about?" Ally said turning to look at the blonde.

"Wha." Austin replied clearly confused and his mouth full of food. Ally rolled her eyes at his rudeness but carried on as if he hadn't done anything.

"Remember? You said something about the 'zoo, Dez, a penguin and a police station' before mumbling something like 'needs a ride' and 'see you later."

"Owww, that, yehhh. Dez had decided to go to the zoo and he saw a penguin doing a bunch of really cool tricks and Dez thought this penguin would be awesome for our next music video. And, well, you know what Dez' like so, he decided to jump over the barriers and simple take the penguin. Obviously the police arrested him, but thankfully they let him off with a warning and he needed me to pick him up." Austin finished, Trish snorted with laughter at Austin's story and the blonde chuckled at the look on Ally's face which held shock and even horror.

"I wish I hadn't asked."

"Hadn't asked what?" Dez interrupted, a little confused returning with a chair and sitting down, starting on his meal.

"That you tried to steal a penguin this morning at the local zoo." Austin answered his crazy friend. Dez immediately blushed whilst Trish burst out laughing not even trying to hide it.

"Paul the penguin is my friend, he would have loved to star in a music video. Thanks to the police I will never see him again." Dez shot back, slightly offended but with a sad expression on his face. Everyone just looked at him shocked at this.

"Why don't you just visit him at the zoo?" Ally questioned. Dez looked a little awkward at this.

"I was banned." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment his face promptly turning the same colour as his hair. Trish for the third time burst out laughing whilst Austin and Ally tried to contain their laughter.

"I-I ca-can't believe yo-you were b-banned from the z-zoo." Trish stuttered, shaking with laughter. Dez simple shrugged and started on his meal as Austin and Trish finished their food. Ally sat there as she had already finished her food, so she pulled out her songbook and began doodling some phrases, lyrics, tunes and pictures, anything that came to mind really. Time went by, but she didn't notice, she was too focused on her songbook to really acknowledge anything else. She hadn't noticed that Trish and Dez had both left and she hadn't noticed that Austin had gotten up off of his chair and was now making his way slowly and quietly behind her.

She was still busy writing in her book when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck making her shiver. She turned her head and there was Austin, looking over her shoulder and at her songbook. She immediately closed the book, but she kept her eyes on Austin. That was when she noticed how close he was, they were inches apart and she could feel his hot breath on her lips but she remained to looking into his eyes, but this just made it worse. His eyes flickered down to her lips, noticing how irresistible they looked and her eyes soon did the same but flickering back to look him in the eyes once again. His stomach had erupted with butterflies and her heart had sped up to pump a million times a minute.

_'Flip a switch, turn on the lighting'_

_'Get it right; show them how it's done' _

_'Free it up, no matter how yo...,'_

She tore her gaze away from Austin and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her heart was still beating much quicker than normal and she hadn't realised she wasn't breathing until she answered the phone.

"Hey Mr D...Dad, what's up?" She answered, sounding flushed.

"Hey Ally, are you all right you sound a little breathless?" Lester Dawson replied, sounding a little worried about her daughter.

"I'm fine dad, but why did you ring?" She definitely didn't want to tell her Dad why she sounded so breathless so she decided lying would be the best thing for now.

"I was just wondering what time you'd be home?"

"I'm actually on my way home now Dad"

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Bye... Dad."

"Bye... sweetie." Her Dad hung up and Ally put her phone back into her pocket. She turned to Austin who had a smug look on his face.

"What?" Ally asked questioning the look he was giving her.

"I'm your ring tone." Austin replied, cockiness etched across his face. She only rolled her eyes at him.

"I better go now; my dad's waiting for me." She said picking up her songbook and shoving into her shoulder bag.

"I'll walk you."

"Thanks Austin but you don't have to. Besides it's not even dark y..." She stopped mid-sentence as she was proved wrong by the blanket of black that was the night sky. Truthfully she didn't want to walk home with Austin, only because she thought it would be awkward after what had just happened between the two.

"It's not that I have to, it's because I want two."

"Thanks Austin, that's really sweet."

"Well, sweet is my middle name." Austin replied, cockiness returning in full measure. All Ally did was laugh and shake her head.

"Noo, your middle name is Monica." She said back, teasingly.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Dawson." His voice screaming with sarcasm but she chose to ignore it.

"I know, I should become a comedian." At this Austin burst into laughter, genuine this time.

"Okay. That one really was funny Alls." He said, still shaking with laughter. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the blonde for what felt the hundredth time today.

"Hey, what happened to Trish and Dez?" Only now noticing the absence of her two friends.

"You really do get lost in your thoughts when you write in that book don't you." It wasn't really a question but she nodded all the same. "They left, Trish to find a new job and Dez went home. Oh and by the way we are all going to the beach tomorrow." Austin said, matter of factly.

"What? No... I-I can't."

"Oh, but you are" Austin replied easily

"But..., but..., b..." Ally started, but was interrupted

"No buts Ally, we're going to the beach." Austin said, a hint of finality in his voice. She sighed knowing it was a lost battle. They were already halfway there and the conversation had now died. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either it was almost pleasant. They were just glad to be in each other's company, but after what happened earlier the atmosphere was a little tense.

She looked up at the black sky and noticed how clear it was. You could see the stars and moon shine brightly above them twinkling cheekily as if they were winking at them, knowing full well what had happened earlier.

Before she knew it they were at her front step, outside her door. They were both waiting in silence for someone to say something and she knew that like her, he was thinking about their moment earlier. The thought alone made her flush a deep red, that would make even the reddest tomato jealous.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, would you like me to pick you up?" Austin asked, a little nervously which was very odd for him, he was never nervous.

"Sure, how about 11:30, I'll bring a picnic, is that all right?" She asked

"No problem." He said although one look in his eyes and she could see the topic burning in them. She did not want to talk about it just yet, not when she wasn't sure how she felt about it herself. She pulled him into a hug, ignoring her heart and stomachs reactions as she did, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He was trying desperately to ignore the fact that his cheek were her lips had momentarily been in contact with had now set itself ablaze. He was dying to ask about what she thought about they're moment in the food court.

"See you tomorrow." Ally said, trying to tell him in those three short words that they'll discuss it another time. She kept a smile on her face though; she didn't want to appear rude because she knew she was asking him to leave. He seemingly understood though.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, bye Alls" He replied with a short wave before turning around and walking down the steps. She watched him leave, until the darkness engulfed him. She let out a sigh before turning back to her front door and opening it quietly and closing it with a snap behind her.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**There was chapter 2 for you, hope you liked it. Big Auslly moment in that chapter. The next chapter will be quite short. R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Ally's ringtone are the lyrics from 'Double Take' a song sung by Ross Lynch. I do not own Double Take._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	3. Could I Be Falling For Him?

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the third chapter of 'The Real Her.' This will be fairly short and it will be Ally's thoughts on everything that has happened.** **Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 3: Could I Be Falling For Him?**

Once inside, Ally Dawson leaned her back against the door and let out a sigh. She couldn't truly believe that that had just happened. They were best friends, nothing more, they couldn't be anything more.

"Hey Ally? Is that you?" The sound of her father's voice drifted from the living room.

"Yeh D-Dad, it's me." She replied. "I'm off to bed, goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight uh... honey." He yelled back from the living room. Ally didn't bother going to kiss her father goodnight, it would only be awkward as she has never done that before and he was probably too engrossed in the soccer game that was currently on TV. She only knew there was a game on because she could remember him babbling on about it this morning at breakfast. So, instead she made her way slowly up the stairs, one step at a time, listening to the sound of the floorboards creek eerily underneath the pressure of her feet.

Once arriving into her trapped four walled bedroom she let out yet another sigh and started changing into her white tank top and short shorts which had blue coloured polka dots all over. She then took off her make-up and flopped down onto her bed.

She lay there for a long time, wrapped up in her bed sheets, she felt like she was on a giant marshmallow, without the stickiness of course and in that moment she felt like she could lie there forever and not worry about anything else. She felt safe for the first time ever in her home, Austin was the only thing that ever made her feel safe and secure before.

Instantly thoughts of what happened between the two earlier burst into her mind. And the only image her brain felt like showing her was when his face had been inches away from her own. And as if she was reliving the moment her heart started to pump a million times faster, like the beat of a hummingbirds wings, and she felt the same butterflies as before burst in her stomach.

Suddenly lyrics crashed into her mind flooding her brain. She scrambled out of bed, fighting off her bed sheets as she did so, and ran to her desk picking up her bag and shoving her hand in it, fishing for her songbook. She felt the familiar feel of the worn leather book; grabbing it she sat down on her desk chair and turned on her desk light. Immediately light covered every corner of her desk, there was a laptop in the middle, currently closed, to the right and in the corner was a jar of paint brushes and next to the jar (on the left and right) were two pictures one of Austin, Trish and Dez smiling into the camera, it had been taken whilst at the beach and the second photo was one of just Austin, at the time he had a guitar in his arms and was currently singing the 'Butterfly Song,' it had been the single most sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and she would never forget it. To the left and in the corner was a vase of lilies –her favourite flower- and she smiled briefly at it, memories flooding back, but she pushed them to the side for now, refusing to let go of the lyrics that were still floating, unwritten in her mind.

_'You give me the hummingbird heartbeat,'_

_'Spread my wings and make me fly,' _

_'The taste of your honey is so sweet,' _

_'When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat.' _

She wrote the lyrics down and smiled at that them, the song was too girly for Austin but it was a song she could definitely sing for fun. Suddenly she felt her smile fade and a frown replaced it as she realised that Austin had been the inspiration to these lyrics. She had been thinking of how she felt when they had they're moment. Could she possibly be falling for the blonde, or was it just the heat of the moment? If her dad hadn't rung at that precise moment, would they have kissed? She was very confused but decided that she would think more about it in the morning.

Ally looked back at the lilies, and somehow, they calmed her, and she just stared at them for a while.

_'A white flower with the power to bring life to me,'_

_'You're so exotic got my whole body fluttering.' _

She smiled again and wrote the two sentences down in her book, before closing it and making her way back over to bed, lying down peacefully under the duvet. Until thoughts of tomorrow attacked her brain. She had to go though, she had said she would and she knew Austin would be disappointed if she didn't go. She started to feel nervous, what if somehow she ended up in the water, and she hated to think of the consequences if she did. Sure, she loved the beach, but only when she was on her own, no way of her ever ending up in the water. She sighed; she'd just have to find a way out of it like the last time she went.

Her thoughts began to wonder back to the blonde rockstar, her head swimming with thoughts of him and they're moment. Could she possibly be falling for him?

And with that last thought she fell to sleep, dreaming of her friends, but mostly of her blonde rockstar.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**There was chapter 3 for you. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be very long (most likely). R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_-_**** _The lyrics in this chapter were from the song 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry. I will build on this song throughout the story. I do not own 'Hummingbird Heartbeat.' _**

**_- To answer your questions 1) Gothgirlbites – I'm glad you noticed the somewhat awkward and distant relationship between Ally and Mr Dawson. You'll have to keep reading to find out. 2) Colourful Rebel – No, she is not a mermaid but I can see why people might think that. I use the ocean as her place of freedom as it's the place where I feel most free and alive so I decided to use the ocean as my examples of freedom. _**

**_- Here is a hint; pay special attention to when she describes her wants to be free f.e. She longed to soar out of her open window and glide through the overcast sky._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	4. Apple Tree

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the fourth chapter of 'The Real Her.' This chapter will be complete drabble but it is needed to show Ally appreciation to nature and the world. Next chapter will be filled with drama.** **Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 4: Apple Tree**

Ally Dawson opened her eyes to find her bedroom bathed in sunlight, lighting up every corner of her room, making it look almost alive in the glow of the bright morning sun.

She looked at her small clock on her bedside table to find that it was 4:26 in the morning. She smiled to herself, she adored the mornings, everything was so quiet and peaceful. To a lot of people it would be odd to wake up so insanely early, but it was in her nature.

With a smile still plastered across her face she got gracefully out of bed and went to check how bad sleep had made her hair. Once she arrived at the mirror she gazed in surprise at her reflection, for the first time ever she had gotten out of bed like she had looked before she had gone to bed. Her wavy chocolate brown hair hadn't flattened and tangled over night and her features seemed bright, alert and alive.

She walked quietly and elegantly over towards her bedroom window and she opened them as wide as they could go, letting in every last ray of sunshine. She felt so elated in that moment, her heart felt like a balloon in her chest, but it just kept swelling inside of her until the point where she thought her feet might leave the ground.

_'You give me the hummingbird heartbeat,'_

_'Spread my wings and make me fly,'_

_'The taste of your honey is so sweet,'_

_'When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat,' _

She repeated the lyrics she had invented last night in her head until she began to hum a tune that matched to the words and suddenly she was singing;

_'You give me the hummingbird heartbeat,'_

_'Spread my wings and make me fly,'_

_'The taste of your honey is so sweet,'_

_'When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat,'_

She loved to sing and although she rarely ever sung, she couldn't help it, she just let her voice take control, it took control of her heart and mind so that all she ever felt when she sung was pure passion and love and she new those feelings were reflected in her voice.

She stopped singing when she noticed the birds outside where whistling their daily song, but Ally never tired of it. She tilted her head out of the window as birds of all shapes, sizes and species flew through the sky or hoped around on branches busying themselves by gathering up their homes. She smiled to herself once again and sighed happily.

She turned on her heel and walked over to her radio and turned it on with a click. Luckily the volume was down low so she doubted that her Dad had woken up because of the sound.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up Miami? Good morning, rise and shine, today is a beautiful sunny Sunday morning in the best city on the east coast and the time is 4:35am and I want you people smiling as you are about to hear some amazing songs, coming right up after the travel report." Ally zoned out as the radio Dj's voice switched from a lively male to a dull and boring female.

"Okay, up first we have an awesome track by the amazing Irish band U2. This song is called 'Beautiful Day' and I know you all know this one." Ally squealed slightly at the announcement that one of her favourite songs of all time was about to be played.

_'The heart is a bloom,'_ Ally turned up the radio a little but there was very little need as Bono's voice was cut out by Ally's who was twirling around her room singing loudly along to the well known and loved tune. She poured her heart and soul into the song, she couldn't understand how someone, anyone could hate such a beautiful song with such beautiful lyrics. Music could bring the best out of people and this song did that for Ally, it made her come to life and she loved the thought that one day her lyrics and tune could potentially do the same for thousands of people.

_'Shoots up through the stony ground,'_

_'There's no room,'_

_'No space to rent in this town,'_

_'You're out of luck,'_

_'And the reason that you had to care,'_

_'The traffic is stuck,'_

_'And you're not moving anywhere,'_

_'You thought you'd found a friend,'_

_'To take you out of this place,'_

_'Someone you could lend a hand,'_

_'In return for grace,'_

_'It's a beautiful day,'_

_'Sky falls, you feel like,'_

_'It's a beautiful day,'_

_'Don't let it get away,'_

_'You're on the road,'_

_'But you've got no destination,'_

_'You're in the mud,'_

_'In the maze of her imagination,'_

_'You love this town,'_

_'Even if that doesn't ring true,'_

_'You've been all over,'_

_'And it's been all over you,'_

_'It's a beautiful day,'_

_'Don't let it get away,'_

_'It's a beautiful day,'_

_'Touch me,'_

_'Take me to that other place,'_

_'Teach me,'_

_'I know I'm not a hopeless case,'_

_'See the world in green and blue,'_

_'See China right in front of you,'_

_'See the canyons broken by cloud,'_

_'See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out,'_

_'See the Bedouin fires at night,'_

_'See the oil fields at first light,'_

_'And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth,'_

_'After the flood all the colours came out,'_

_'It was a beautiful day,'_

_'Don't let it get away,'_

_'Beautiful day,'_

_'Touch me,'_

_'Take me to that other place,'_

_'Reach me,'_

_'I know I'm not a hopeless case,'_

_'What you don't have you don't need it now,'_

_'What you don't know you can feel it somehow,'_

_'What you don't have you don't need it now,'_

_'Don't need it now,'_

_'Was a beautiful day,' _

The song came to an end and Ally stopped her singing, she could never truly believe how music could overtake her body, physically and mentally, she always got so caught up in a melody that it took control over her, although she didn't care, music is a beautiful thing and to her it is even more beautiful at the fact that music had so much power over her.

She smiled to herself and decided to dress and take an early morning walk. Ally turned her radio down as she did not want to wake up her... father and she walked over to her oak wood closet and opened the beige doors revealing her floral and brightly coloured clothing. Ally, for the first time in a long time pulled out her white denim shorts, with it she put on a sky blue tank top with a white cardigan. She slipped her feet into her trusty white flats, grabbed her songbook and headed for the door.

Once stepping out into the hallway, Ally silently made her way down the stairs, careful to avoid the loose floorboards on her way and to the front door which she opened slowly in an attempt at keeping as quiet as possible.

"Snap," Ally closed the door behind her and she stepped out onto the front porch. She looked out at the bright world that was right in front of her and she couldn't help the grin that made its way across her face. This is where she belongs. She walked around the house and to the back where she made her way down to the bottom of the garden. She adored the garden; it was truly an amazing place. It wasn't trimmed to perfection, but Ally loved it that way, the grass was fairly short but to the eyes of the neighbours it still needed to be cut, there is a short, but full of life apple tree in the corner, apples of all different sizes hung from the tree and hanging on a particularly thick branch are two worn ropes with a plank of wood tied at the bottom.

"No finer swing in all of Florida," was what Mr Dawson had said after 'building' a swing for the new child in his life. That day Ally had laughed and giggled at her new father as he attempted to make this swing, suitable for a child. He could injure himself at the simplest of tasks and that day Mr Dawson had somehow managed to hit his own thumb with a hammer.

Ally walked over to the apple tree and picked one of the many succulent apples that were hanging from the beautiful tree. She took a large bite from the apple and she could feel her taste buds tingling as the sweetness of the apple washed her entire mouth full of flavour. She swallowed and smiled to herself as lyrics entered her brain.

'Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet,'

The fact that she could spill out lyrics from only an apple suddenly made her truly appreciate her skill in song writing, she could amaze herself at times. She hurriedly wrote the lyrics down but still making sure that her handwriting was neat and readable.

Ally walked on gracefully, eating the juicy green apple quickly. She arrived to the metal fence that announced the boundary of the garden and she walked towards the metal gate, opening it slowly, creaking at its old age. Ally stepped over the boundary and she felt the change of the smooth grass of the garden to the rugged terrain of the forest floor.

She continued on through the winding path in between the thick and green trees and she could not help but admire the beauty of everything around her. She could smell the sweet scent of flowers in her nostrils; she could hear the beautiful and perfect song of a Robin which was currently hiding in a bush waiting for the presence of the newly arrived human to disperse. The feel of the sun on her back as if rapping her in a warm embrace, the taste of the sweet apple was still on her lips. But it was the sight of everything that overwhelmed her, the trees stood thick and tall, there leafs couldn't be any greener, the dirt path twisting around the trees and the grass and colourful flowers were surrounding every part of the forest floor, covering every corner with their bright and powerful colours. What Ally loved the most was the way the sun shone through the trees, the beams of sunlight capturing the forest in absolute beauty, shining down across the pathway.

Ally looked down at the flowers and she noticed the bees surrounding them, doing their daily routine of gathering pollen from within each delicious flower. She bent down and picked a gorgeous yellow flower from the ground, she noticed its bright colour and how full it looked. Everything seemed to come to life in the sun; everything was so full of energy and alive.

'I'll make you bloom like a flower that you've never seen,'

'Under the sun we are one buzzing energy,'

Ally put the flower behind her ear and pulled out her songbook and wrote down the lyrics. She lay down on the cool grass and looked up at the sky, clouds that looked like white candy-floss floated across the beautiful blue sky, fluffy with all different shapes and sizes and whilst Ally lay there she looked for any detectable shape a cloud might have. She lay there in silence with only the birds chirping peacefully to themselves, what she hadn't noticed was the sun that was now making its way slowly across the blue sky only getting interrupted by the occasional cloud.

"Urgh, it's already 9:00," Ally frustratedly whispered to herself. "I better head back," she told herself whilst reluctantly getting up from her spot on the forest floor and walking back to the house slowly, preserving every minute she had with the great outdoors.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Important (please read)**

**There was chapter 4 for you. Hope you liked it. First I want to apologize to those who thought that this chapter would be about the beach, and if you read the preview for this chapter that will now be for the next chapter. (If you want to read the preview it is on my profile page). I thought this chapter would go on for ages if I didn't put a break in it and I know that chapter was pretty dull but it will get better I promise. R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- 'Beautiful Day' by U2 is an awesome song and I recommend you to listen to it if you have never heard it. I do not own 'Beautiful Day.'_**

**_- Again 'Hummingbird Heartbeat'_** **_by Katy Perry. I know this song is actually talking about sex but put yourself in Ally Dawson's innocent mind as you read the lyrics, look more into the nature of the song. I do not own 'Hummingbird Heartbeat.' _**

**_- Bono is the lead singer of U2._**

******_- I will answer your questions on the review page from now on so that would be great if you could check that if you want your questions answered. Thank you, and sorry for any inconvenience. _**

**_- I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed it literally means the world to me. I am really sorry about this chapter but I can promise you that it does get better and if you want a preview of the next chapter visit my profile page. _**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	5. Water Amulet

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the fifth chapter of 'The Real Her.' This chapter will be all about the gang's trip to the beach. Definite drama. You'll find out more about Ally's secret, along with a lot of Auslly. ** **Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 5: Water Amulet **

Ally Dawson was sitting peacefully on her piano bench, writing furiously in her song book. She was currently thinking up the notes that would be appropriate for her new song.

_'You give me the hummingbird heartbeat,'_

_'Spread my wings and make me fly,'_

_'The taste of your honey is so sweet,'_

_'When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat,' _

She smiled as she finished playing out the cords on the piano along with the lyrics which she had decided a while ago would become the chorus. Suddenly Ally heard clapping and she turned her head around slowly, her eyes wide, showing her fear and nervousness.

"That was great Ally, although I doubt Austin would want to sing that. Using his exact words 'it's a little girly." Trish told her shocked friend. She laughed slightly at the look of pure terror on Ally's face. She had always hated singing in front of people, even her best friend.

"Trish," Ally whined. "How many times have I told you to never come in here? And the song is for me, not Austin."

"Too many," Trish replied casually. And then, as if reality hit her she cocked an eyebrow in confusion but the smug grin on the curly haired girls face told Ally she already knew and wanted to torture the answer out of her friend anyway. "Since when did you write up beat songs that just happened to be talking about love for yourself?" Trish didn't bother trying to conceal the grin that was now plastered on her face and Ally could see the excited glint in her eyes. Ally visibly gulped and quickly looked to the floor deciding she would rather talk to the soft, white carpet than to Trish.

"Um... Uhhh.., no reason, why would you think there would be a reason, no one's told you anything have they?" Ally replied, clearly nervous. Trish's grin was now reaching her eyes, she knew she had won.

"Ally, is there something you want to tell me?" Her voice took on the tone of a mother speaking to a child when they were keeping something from them.

"Uh, no, why would I have anything to tell you?"Ally once again replied to her friends nonstop questioning. Trish smiled evilly but decided to let it go for now, she would question her shy friend after the beach.

"Come on we will be late, have you got everything?" Ally breathed again and was relived at her friends change in topic. She really did not want to talk about the fact that the inspiration for this song had come from Austin and their moment. She had decided last night that it had simply been in the moment, they were just caught up in each other's eyes and that was it. She had convinced herself that that was it, that was all it could be, and she did not want Trish trying to tell her otherwise.

"Yep, I'm ready." She replied to her latin friend whilst getting off the piano bench and looking at her for the first time since the awkward subject had come up. Trish was wearing denim shorts, a floral tank top and her feet were currently inside a pair of flip-flops. Resting on her dark curly haired head were sunglasses and she wore her hair down, as usual.

"I know you to well, Miss Dawson." Trish commented casually.

"What do you mean?" Ally replied, confusion clear in her voice.

"You don't have you're bikini do you?"

"What, no, of course I don't. I'm not even taking a swim suit as I don't plan on swimming and I don't even own a bikini anyway."

"You're going swimming if you like it or not." Trish's voice held that same kind of finality to it as Austin's did last night although Trish sounded slightly fiercer. "And I have a surprise for you." With that Trish left her music room, leaving Ally standing there, deep in thought and very confused.

"What has she done now?" Ally whispered to herself, fearing what might happen by the return of her best friend. She looked around the large music room. This was her favourite room in the whole house; the walls and carpet are a pearl white making the room look very clean and pure, although scattered across the walls, painted in black were music notes. In the centre are two sofas, both black but the metal frames are white. In front of the couches, a few feet away from the sofas was a large TV and on the side of the couches were two bean bags, one on one side the other on the other side. In one corner of the room was a big, black, grand piano and in another corner were bass guitars, all of them the same size and shape but had different colours. There was a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pick guitar, all standing in their rightful places. There was also a huge window allowing in so much light that it never looked dark, even in the middle of the night, and either side of the door stood two plants.

With that Trish returned, holding a...

"BIKINI!" Ally yelled, shocked and horrified. "Why would you get me one Trish you know I hate them."

"Oh.. come on Ally, you'll look drop dead gorgeous, just trust me."

"You can forget about it Trish, there is no way I am wearing that."

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

"Hey Ally, are you ready to go?" Austin asked the moment Ally opened her door at dead on 11:30.

"Yep, let me just grab the picnic basket," Ally replied. "TRISH, AUSTIN'S HERE!" Ally yelled up the stairs. They heard Trish's feet walk across the hall way and heard her make her way down the stairs before they saw her.

"Are we all ready for an awesome day at the beach?" Trish asked the two music partners. Austin nodded his head enthusiastically whilst all Ally could do was put on a fake smile which her two friends saw straight through.

"Come on Ally, it'll be fun. You might even get some inspiration for a new song." Austin said warmly, trying to convince his friend that the beach won't be all bad.

"She has some inspiration all right but definitely not from the beach." Trish commented slyly, a smirk growing across her face. Ally immediately flushed red and shot Trish a look that said 'shut up now.' Austin clearly heard the snide comment from Trish and he also noticed Ally's embarrassed expression.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked slowly, confused and unsure if he wanted to know or not.

"Nothing," Ally answered quickly, so Trish could not add anything to make her even more embarrassed. Austin gave her a confused look but let the topic slide.

"Shouldn't we get going? Oh and where is Dez?" Ally asked trying her best to get the gang moving and out of this awkward phase.

"Dez is waiting in the car." Austin replied.

"Okay, let's get going then." And with that the gang made its way towards Austin's car. Ally closed and locked the door behind them seeing as her father had gone to work later that day. They all walked silently to the car, Trish climbed in the back with... Dez! Ally was instantly shocked but didn't say anything and so she got into the passenger seat next to Austin who of course would be driving.

Once Ally stepped into the car she instantly smelt the all too familiar new car smell. Austin had got the cherry red mustang a couple of months ago and it had remained very clean in that period, seeing as it was a teenage boy's car. Ally often wondered if his Mom cleaned it for him, which would not surprise her in the slightest.

Talk immediately started. Well, between Austin and Ally it did as the two started to talk about music. But Dez and Trish were already arguing and neither Austin nor Ally wanted to know what it was about either.

"Would you guys stop arguing!" Austin yelled, "for once" he added almost angrily. However, Trish and Dez seemed to have other ideas as they continued to argue with each other, blanking Austin's yell completely. Austin shook his head impatiently, keeping both hands on the wheel. Ally grinned at the blonde rockstars failed attempt to get their ginger and black haired friends to stop their arguing.

Ally reached her hand forward to turn on the radio

_'Star ships were meant to fly,'_

Ally winced as Nicki Minaj's voice bleared from the speakers, practically rocking the car. Ally's instinct reaction was to turn down the volume but as she made a move to do so Austin's hand met hers half way, they both looked at each other, and suddenly time came to a halt as they gazed into each other's eyes hazel looking into chocolate brown and vice versa. A tingling sensation shot up and down her arm, as if she had pins and needles, she felt the warmth of Austin's hand instantly heat up her entire body. The same feelings as yesterday began to spread its way around the pairs body's as they felt their heart speed up and what felt like an explosion took place in their stomach.

"BEEP," the sound of a car horn made them tare away from their current gaze, realisation hit them as Austin swerved the car in an attempt to not make contact with the car that was heading straight at them.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ally screamed to Austin left, but the contact that they had been expecting never came as Austin had successfully managed to steer the car back onto the correct side of the road. They were all breathing heavily as Austin kept his eyes on the road and drove on. Trish was the first to speak up, and she did not sound at all pleased.

"What the hell was that?" Trish yelled, sounding outraged. Both Austin and Ally visibly gulped, but Austin was the one to answer Trish.

"Umm.., errrr, nothing." Austin replied nervously, this had been the second time Ally had seen him nervous and although it was weird she found it adorable. There breathing had returned to a stable pace but Ally could not say the same thing about her heart. That was the second time in twelve hours that the music partners had shared more than a friendly moment. Would this keep happening? Trish snorted at Austin's answer but didn't say anything.

"That was awesome, can we do it again." After the last comment both Austin and Ally heard a loud slap and seconds after it Dez' shrill voice was heard;

"Owwww, what was that for?"

"Let me see, for being a goof." Trish replied harshly.

"Why thank you Patricia." Trish boiled at the sound of her full name and she visibly turned a dark shade of red. They once again started to fight and Austin and Ally laughed and shook their heads. The pair glanced at each other before quickly looking away and blushing madly.

Ally turned the volume down, even though her ears had adjusted to the noise. She changed radio stations until she found a good song.

"You're listening to Miami Heat and up next we have a storm of a song by Coldplay. You should all know this one." The sound of the radio Dj's voice finished only to be replaced by violins that announced the start of Viva La Vida.

"Oh my god, I love this song." Ally squealed and turned up the volume once again. Austin smiled at Ally excitement at hearing a song that she loved, but he did not laugh as he completely understood and shared the passion for music and he knew Ally felt the same.

_'I used to rule the world,'_ Ally started singing along and Austin could tell she was doing it subconsciously; he knew that music had a special power over her. That was when he noticed that he had never truly heard her sing before, and he could not have dreamt for a more beautiful voice. The simple sound Ally could make sent him into a trance; he couldn't even describe the beauty of it. He wondered in that moment how anyone could hate her, how anyone could ever hate Ally Dawson. She was absolutely beautiful, inside and out, and her voice swept him off of his feet. He had never experienced this before, but he decided he liked feeling like this. She was hypnotic, her eyes were open and they held a look full of passion and love, even determination, he never wanted to look away from that face ever. He smiled warmly but tore his gaze away from the beauty to his left and back on the road. He began to sing along with Ally.

_'Seas would rise when I gave the word,' _

_'Now in the morning I sleep alone,'_

_'Sweep the streets I used to own_

_'I used to roll the dice,'_

_'Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,'_

_'Listen as the crowd would sing,'_

_'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'_

_'One minute I held the key,'_

_'Next the walls were closed on me,'_

_'And I discovered that my castles stand,'_

_'Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand,'_

_'I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing,'_

_'Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,'_

_'Be my mirror, my sword and shield,'_

_'My missionaries in a foreign field,'_

_'For some reason I can't explain,'_

_'Once you go there was never,'_

_'Never an honest word,'_

_'And that was when I ruled the world,'_

_'It was the wicked and wild wind,'_

_'Blew down the doors to let me in,'_

_'Shattered windows and the sound of drums,'_

_'People couldn't believe what I'd become,'_

_'Revolutionaries wait,'_

_'For my head on a silver plate,'_

_'Just a puppet on a lonely string,'_

_'Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_'I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing,'_

_'Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,'_

_'Be my mirror, my sword and shield,'_

_'My missionaries in a foreign field,'_

_'For some reason I can't explain,'_

_'I know Saint Peter won't call my name,'_

_'Never an honest word,'_

_'But that was when I ruled the world.'_

_'I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing,' _

_'__Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,'_

_'Be my mirror, my sword and shield,'_

_'My missionaries in a foreign field,'_

_'For some reason I can't explain,'_

_'I know Saint Peter won't call my name,'_

_'Never an honest word,'_

_'But that was when I ruled the world,' _

Ally couldn't help but noticed how hers and Austin's voices collided together, in perfect harmony. Their voices moulded together to sound like a symphony. Ally quickly gasped and pulled out her song book, looking hurriedly for the correct page. She found it and immediately began to write down the lyrics she had just thought.

_'When we're in perfect harmony,'_

_'You make me sound like, like a symphony.'_

She smiled successfully at the new lyrics. She ignored the part of her heart that was telling her she had thought up these lyrics because of Austin.

"How do you do it?" The blonde to her right hand side asked curiously.

"How do I do what?" She questioned.

"How do you think up lyrics so easily?"

"Truthfully, I don't know whenever I say or think something I write it down and I can usually transform them into lyrics. I suppose it just comes naturally for some." Austin nodded to show that he understood before collapsing into silence listening to the now quiet radio and to Dez and Trish's never ending arguments. This had been the first time he had ever asked about her song writing ability, it hadn't scared her as such but it was rather weird. Austin continued on down the road, awaiting for the arrival of the coast.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

About 10 minutes later the crew arrived at Miami beach it was pretty busy but as it was a Sunday it wasn't too bad.

Austin found a parking space and they all jumped out of his mustang, breathing in the fresh sea air. Instantly the smell of salt hit her nostrils and despite the fact that she still was not 100% sure about coming here, she couldn't fight the grin as it triumphantly spread across her face.

"See, you can enjoy yourself we haven't even settled on the beach yet." Ally didn't really know what to say to this so she simply smiled; having no clue the effect it had on her music partner. Butterflies soared around his stomach and he tried hard to not look into her eyes, but that was proven immensely difficult as Ally chocolate brown orbs were very hypnotic. Just seeing her smile was enough to make Austin dizzy and his knees began to feel weak, he lent against his car in an attempt to stabilise himself. He smiled back at her, trying his best to keep to the cool and calm Austin that he usually was. This task was much more difficult than what was first expected as Austin lost his balance and stumbled backwards.

"Are you okay Austin?" Ally asked, clearly worried about the rockstar.

"Better never." Austin replied, before realising what he had said. "Uhhh.. I mean.. I-I'm fine." Austin corrected himself although there was a clear hint of nervousness in his voice. What was wrong with him? He has never acted like this before, he is Austin Moon, the, Austin Moon. He never embarrassed himself; Ally was the one who always did that. All Ally did was send him a questioning look which Austin didn't reply to so she dropped it wondering if he was ill.

Ally picked up the picnic basket and began to make her way down to the beach, but before she could even take a single step, the basket was whipped out of her hands.

"I'll carry it," Austin told his song writer.

"Austin you don't have to do that."

"As I said yesterday Alls, I know I don't have to, I want to." He replied casually to Ally's insistences. Ally gave him another warm and genuine smile, and Austin began to feel a little dizzy again but before he could embarrass himself he shook his head slightly to clear himself of these newly discovered feelings.

Austin locked the car and the two music partners made their way, side by side down to the sunny beach, not even bothering to try and catch up with Trish and Dez who had run off immediately after getting out of the car both of them yelling as they went. Trish had simply yelled over her shoulder;

"I'll be tanning on the sand if you need me." Taking the blankets with her as she ran. Dez on the other hand had yelled;

"I'm coming for you Simon; you'll be back on my face where you belong soon." Running off into the sea whilst holding a neon, green, inflatable crocodile float.

Austin and Ally continued to walk along the beach searching the sandy shore for any sight of Trish. The pair where walking very close to each other but neither of them commented when their hands brushed, in fact they liked the warmth as it spread all around their body's, even though it was 35 degrees celsius, it was a different kind of heat as it travelled all over their skin.

They soon found Trish lying still on the beach towel sunglasses covering her eyes although Ally was sure they were shut and iPod headphones in her ears, soaking up the summer rays.

"Please get out of the way of my sun." Trish asked, and even though there was a please at the beginning of the sentence it had not made her comment any less rude. Austin quickly stepped out of the way, not wanting to be murdered - or worse - by Trish. Ally chuckled slightly in amusement at her curly friend's short temper.

Austin dropped everything onto the floor, before turning to Ally.

"How about we go chill in the cool water?"

"Maybe in a bit Austin, but we have to sort everything out first and then I would like to sunbathe for a bit, maybe even get cracking on a new song.

"All right, I'll help you sort everything out." Austin replied, slightly disappointed.

"Thanks Austin." Ally turned around and placed her bag down on the ground. But when she turned back around to face Austin; she found that she was no longer looking at his face but at his sculpted abs, in that second that she had turned around Austin had taken off his shirt so that now all he was wearing was his stripy swimming trunks and black flip-flops.

She licked her lips and shivered subconsciously, as she imagined what it might be like to feel his toned stomach. This was not missed by Austin who had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily. Ally was glad that Trish could not hear this 'conversation' as the curly haired girl was still listening to her iPod and Ally could hear the music from where she was standing.

"Mmm.. definitely." Ally replied with confidence, not sure where this flirty behaviour had come from. She even flashed him a dirty smile. Austin was shocked at Ally's response, he had expected her to blush and look away, but this only boosted his ego further so he kept up the flirty talk.

"If you like the look of them why don't you feel them." It was supposed to be a question but the way he walked forward slowly and how he tilted his eyebrow up almost seductively made it seem like he was demanding her too do it. She would have laughed; she wasn't going to give him the power that quickly. As much as she wanted to feel his abs she had another idea in mind. She hadn't noticed how close he was until that moment, she looked into his hazel eyes, refusing to get lost in them, which was proving difficult, but she managed to stay in control. She took a step closer to him and she could fell his warm breath across her face. Ally, very lightly, glided her finger up his arm and across onto his chest, this had the effect she hoped as he shivered noticeable at the feel of her fingertips as her finger grazed his skin.

"Umm.. maybe later." She replied with a quick shrug, as if she had no care in the world. She left him standing there, dumbfounded. She had slipped through his fingertips at the last moment. In truth she felt almost mean teasing Austin but she didn't want to offer herself on a plate, he'd have to work harder than that.

Austin snapped out of his phase but he stood still for a moment, watching as Ally organized everything out with a smirk spread across his face. He knew exactly what she was doing but she was going to have to learn the hard way.

'Two can play this game Ally Dawson.' He thought to himself as he bent down to help out his song writer.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

30 minutes later and Ally was currently lying down on the beach towel, next to Trish, she lay there peacefully, her sunglasses protecting her eyes.

After helping her out Austin went off to find out what Dez was up to. Austin had offered Ally to splash around in the sea for a bit but she refused. She couldn't and wouldn't go into the sea. There was a part of her brain that told her to leave, to run for it before something horrific happened, but she couldn't, she knew everyone else was having fun and she didn't want to spoil it.

Truthfully she was also enjoying herself, she hadn't done much, only relaxed, but the sun was comforting and warm as it held her in its never ending embrace. She smiled up at the sky, the white cotton candy pieces floated across the blue blanket above them.

For now she was happy, lying there in her peace, calm and sincerity. Not even the sound of talk or the occasional child scream could interrupt the beautiful sound of the waves as it crashed onto the sand. The smell of salt and sand filled the air and she could even taste it on her lips, she had no idea why she loved the taste of sea salt so much. Ally could also feel the sand underneath her, and every now and then she would grab a handful and let the sand run through her delicate and petite fingers, chuckling lightly and warmly at the feel. Through her sunglasses she could see the beach filled with tourist and locals, children chasing each other in and out of the water. Couples walking hand in hand as the sea danced around their feet.

She felt movement beside her and when she turned her head she found Austin sitting down closely next to her. She was relieved that he wasn't wet; if he had gotten a single drop of water on her she would be toast.

Austin didn't say anything; he sat there in silence staring at the ocean that was in front of him. She could tell by the look on his face that he was admiring the beauty of the sea. That was the look in his eyes that she loved the most, they were full of love, passion, determination and even a trace of curiosity. He always had that look in his eyes when he was singing, playing an instrument or even listening to music. He also had those emotions in his hazel orbs at another time, but Ally couldn't put her finger on it now. She noticed the colour in his hazel eyes as the sun reflected in them, making them glint and shine, showing off each colour that circled his pupils.

Ally reached for her song book and wrote down new lyrics, which would go perfectly into her new song which she had decided would be called 'Hummingbird Heartbeat.'

_'I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes.'_

_'We got a future full of blue skies, blue skies.' _

She smiled to herself; as she always did once she thought of new lyrics. She felt eyes watching her, she turned to see Austin looking at her, looking absolutely astounded. He was the first to speak out of the two;

"You truly amaze me Alls, everything about is astounding." He said this almost dreamily, but Ally knew he was serious just by the fact he was looking her in the eyes, plus his voice held a tone of what appeared to be determination. Ally flushed bright red at Austin's sweet comment, but didn't even bother trying to hide it. She just smiled at him, showing him that she acknowledged the compliment (although there was very little need, Austin already knew by the blush on her face that she acknowledged the compliment). She stared out to sea once again before saying in a voice barely above a whisper;

"The ocean is so beautiful." Ally whispered it dreamily, as if in a trance at the current image in front of her.

"I know someone much more beautiful." Austin said it so quickly that Ally hadn't even heard it.

"What did you say Austin?" Ally asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Ally shot him a look that said 'tell me' but the blonde did not elaborate he simply stared at the view that was the ocean. Ally dropped it, not wanting to make anything uncomfortable.

"I'll be back soon." Austin suddenly spoke up, before swiftly getting up and without another word he walked off into the direction of the toilets.

Ally looked over at Trish who now had her headphones out of her ears and was currently aimlessly flicking through her weekly religion of gossip magazines. She seemed to notice Austin's absence and she quickly put the gossip magazine down to her side.

"Why don't you show off your bikini now?" Trish asked, and Ally could tell she had been waiting to say that for a while.

"I can't believe I let you trick me into that skimpy little thing." Ally replied, sounding furious, but mostly with herself. "And I don't know Trish; I'm going to look stu..."

"No you won't, I saw you at home and believe me, guys will not be able to take their eyes off you." Trish interrupted, trying to convince her best friend. Ally hesitated for a moment, thinking about it before answering;

"I'm still not su..." Ally started on her defence.

"Just take off your damn clothes Ally," Trish insisted forcefully before adding "I'm going to cool off in the sea, be back soon." And with that Trish got up, brushed herself off and headed straight for the ocean.

Ally stayed still for a moment before deciding to do something a little out of her comfort zone for once in her life. She tore off her shirt, like a band aid, before unzipping her shorts and letting them slide down her hips and legs. She was now left standing there, striped of her clothing and the only pieces of fabric that were left was the thin material of her bikini.

She actually thought it was nice; it was a simple blue and white striped pattern, but that did not make her feel any less uncomfortable while she wore it. Ally started to play with the blue amulet that rested on her chest, the jewellery took the shape of a water droplet and it had been given to her by her mother, to keep her protected around water. The amulet had the power to keep her human form even when she touched water. It did not stop the horrible things that would happen if she did, but it would keep most of her secret safe. Ally never wore it every day in fear that it might get stolen, that she would lose it or that it would break, but she decided it would be practical for today.

Ally still stood there, as uncomfortable as ever, playing with the amulet that shone ever so slightly. She decided to put her clothes back on when she heard footsteps behind her..., she swirled around and facing her - with a look shock written all over his face and easily read in his body language - was Austin. His eyes raked over her body and she noticed the hazel orbs stop momentarily at her chest, before moving back up to look her in the eyes.

'What were you thinking?' Ally questioned herself, annoyed that Trish had talked her into this. 'Austin probably thinks that you look like an idiot, or worse a slut, an unattractive slut at that..., not that you care what Austin thinks about your appearance but Austin is like any teenage boy, if one finds you unattractive then they all do.' Ally ranted on to herself.

Austin was still standing there in shock, his mouth hanging slightly open. Realising what he was doing he closed his mouth and looked Ally deeply in the eye before saying;

"Ally, you look ... wow, you just look so beautiful," She could not believe that he had just said those words. She smiled brightly at him and she was surprised that she hadn't blushed.

"Really?" She asked, slightly unsure.

"Are you kidding me Ally, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Austin replied, looking her dead in the eye once again to let her know that he was telling the truth. He didn't have to though, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was not lying. Ally was glowing at his words and she walked over to him and pulled him into a warm hug. Austin was shocked at Ally's sudden action but he relaxed quickly into the embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands were rested on his neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head. Her head resting on his muscular chest.

Both of them felt warmth travel all over their bodies and they wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, to melt in each other's arms. Ally looked up at him, her arms now sliding down slightly but leaving her hands to rest gently on his chest. He still had her in his strong hold but his touch was soft, gentle and warm. They were both looking into each other's eyes, and for a minute they were lost in each other, their faces so close but Austin couldn't help but think how they could be even closer.

Like in the mall his eyes flickered down to her succulent lips and her chocolate brown orbs soon followed suit. She subconsciously licked her lips making Austin want them on his own even more. Their eyes soon went back to gazing into each other's and then they were leaning in, no time to decide if what she was doing was wrong. Her heart that had been beating quicker than a cheetah could run had now stopped, along with time itself. Their stomachs roared with butterflies, flying around their tummies. They where millimetres apart and Ally was completely ignoring the responsible side of her brain that was yelling at her too stop, she knew it was wrong, but it felt so right, just the two of them, their lips nanometres away. Austin felt that same dizzy feeling over-take his body and mind. After what felt like years she felt his lips brush hers and...

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Dez' clueless and chirpy voice filled what had seemed to the music partners to be silence.

'Really,' Ally and Austin both thought to themselves before their faces burned red at what had just or almost happened between them. The petit brunette and blonde rockstar both took a step backwards, trying to put themselves at a more friendly distance.

"I think you guys have burned a little on the face, why don't you borrow some of my sun block?" Dez asked them, completely unaware of what had just happened. At this both Austin and Ally only blushed more before yelling;

"NO!" At the same time. They knew full well not to except Dez' 'sun cream' as they both knew that it was actually glue. Dez only shrugged before putting his 'sun block' on his feet and attaching himself to a surfboard.

"Um Dez? How are you going to get into the water with both feet glued to a surfboard?" Austin questioned his ginger friend, half confused half amused. Dez seemed to notice this and instantly began to try and wiggle himself off of the surfboard.

"Oh no!" Dez said in panic before falling to the ground, unable to get up. "I did not think this through." Dez said, although it came out a little muffled as his face was planted in the ground, whilst saying this he got sand in his mouth, and as it was Dez he did not react like a normal person to this. "Wwww, sand. I love the taste of sand." And before either Austin or Ally could say anything Dez began to eat the beige grit that covered the beach. Austin and Ally both looked at each other before bursting out laughing, they laughed and laughed and before long Ally felt like she might have cracked a rib from all the laughter.

Suddenly Ally felt strong arms wrap around her legs and the next thing she knew she was facing what must have been Austin's back. She felt the blood rush to her head and she felt a little dizzy. She realised then that while she was busy laughing at Dez' antics Austin had lifted her up, and thrown her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Ally immediately began to pound his back with her fists.

"Austin put me down now." Ally yelled, not really worried, but she didn't really appreciate her new position so she was being serious. Austin detected the laughter in her voice so he did not obey to her request.

"Oh, I don't think so Ally Dawson. " With that Austin ran towards the ...

"Austin NO, put me down." Ally yelled, for the first time there was panic in her voice. Her heart started to beat out of nerves; she knew full well what he was doing. She found it amazing how quickly her heart had been full of happiness one second and the next it was beating very quickly in terror and she suddenly had the urge to throw up. Austin who still thought Ally was joking only ran faster.

"Nope, you promised to go in with me, so now I'm making sure you keep that promise." Austin replied easily. Ally didn't reply as she felt the moment she opened her mouth her food would reappear so she continued to pound her fist on his back.

They reached the water quickly much to Ally's displeasure, Austin was now wading in to the ocean, stopping when it came up to his kneecaps. She hadn't toughed the water yet, her heart was beating so hard inside her chest she thought it might leap out of her. She felt his hands grab her hips and Austin chucked Ally into the icy blue depths.

Ally felt herself fall, as if in slow motion. She felt the smack of the cold water as she landed; she felt the cold water engulf her. She floated under the murky depths, the water surrounding her, she tried to breath but instead of finding air her mouth filled with sea water and she could taste the bitter salt on her tongue. Ally rose gracefully from the water, droplets running from her hair and down her back. She looked around in anticipation.

'What will happen now?' Ally asked herself, fearing the answer. Her breathing was heavy and she could tell her eyes gave away her fear. She looked at Austin who had a confused look on his face. She smiled back reassuringly at Austin.

"Would you mind going to get me a bobble from my bag?" Ally asked trying to keep her voice under control, without showing the fear that she knew would be evident in it if she didn't put on a fake cheery voice. He nodded before running to go get the bobble she had asked for. Ally however, knew that there was no bobble in her bag, if and when something bad happened she didn't want him to get hurt.

Suddenly she was cold, and she shivered visibly, noticing that the sun had gone to hide behind a cloud. The beach looked eerily grey without the bright sun and people began to look up at the heavens, questioning the absence of the orange ball of fire that usually occupied the Miami sky. There was a sudden low rumble as if a monster was groaning. Ally looked up to find the typical blue sky of Miami, replaced with the deep, dark grey of the clouds. They spiralled and swirled making the sky look almost murderous in the new colour.

"Ahhhh." A couple of kids screamed, clearly not liking the change in atmosphere. Otherwise the beach was now deadly silent and that was what scared Ally the most. She felt the sea splash against her knees, the waves slowly growing, building the anticipation. This was the warning before the storm, and everyone stood still, knowing what was coming but far too hypnotised to react.

The waves grew stronger and the heavens above her rumbled again, sounding fiercer than the last time. People began to make their way slowly out of the water, but Ally stayed there, she wouldn't move, she couldn't. The waves where hitting against her harder now, and each time they did it was like receiving a smack. Whispering soon followed, adding more to the tension, people where packing away their possessions, knowing it was time to leave.

Ally's heart was beating wildly inside her chest but she still made no sign of moving. The waves where now hitting her with much more force, but she held her ground.

"BOOM!" The roar of thunder made everyone jump, and Ally suddenly found herself wishing Austin was by her side, keeping her safe. There was a flash of lightning and another loud...

"BOOM!" That one was louder and many people screamed. Men, woman and children began to hurriedly exit the beach, but instead of following suit Ally turned to face the ocean, she must pay the consequences for what she had done. It was up to them to decide whether she would remain alive or captured by the grasp of the now ferocious sea.

Rain drops began to pour from the clouds above, hitting Ally with a lot of force, she heard the crowd from the beach behind her begin to run in an attempt to make it off the beach before the storm caught up with them.

The waves where getting higher and stronger now and it took a lot of Ally's strength to stand against the water that hit her with great force. It was still raining very heavily and as each drop landed on her skin she felt a shiver run through her whole body. The waves where now crashing down onto her, she closed her eyes, but she could still hear them roar menacingly as they crashed onto the sand.

Ally opened her eyes and in front of her was a huge 10 foot wave. It was hurtling towards her, its mouth opened wide, ready to swallow her whole. Ally closed her eyes again and felt the full force of the 10 foot high wave crash into her, knocking her off her feet, engulfing her in water as she fell into the ocean. Darkness swept over her, and she could only hear the roar of the waves, but they sounded oddly distant. She could feel herself floating in water, kicking and flinging her arms around in an attempt to reach the surface. Ally kicked her feet and she felt herself move to only what she hoped was upwards. She resurfaced, spluttering and coughing at the lack of oxygen. She kicked her feet to keep her head above water and that was when she realised she must be deeper than she thought.

Ally opened her eyes and saw the sand she had been standing on less than 30 minutes ago, it looked so far away. But before she could think of anything else another wave engulfed her and she was forced under water again, but this time she didn't resurface, the current was taking her to God knows where and she felt her energy slowly fade. Her kicking became weak and almost pointless, and in that moment she knew, she knew she was going to die, there was no doubt in her mind. No one was here to save her, no Trish, no Dez but more importantly no Austin. She felt her heart break and knot at the same time at the very thought of him. Then again, she was happy that none of them would risk there lives for her, after all it had been all her fault. She should never have come, she knew it was too risky, and now they were punishing her, for her careless mistake.

The ocean took her and she felt a wave crash into her. She felt a sharp pain on her head and that was the last thing she remembered before the darkness overtook her, and her ears met silence.

___A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

_**A dun, dun, dun. I know I'm cruel right. What will happen to Ally? I'm so sorry the chapter was so long, but I hope you liked it. I have no clue when I will next update but keep an eye on my profile page and review page. R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **_

**_- Again, I do not own 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry._**

**_- The lyrics 'Star ships were meant to fly' are from the song 'Star Ships' by Nicki Minaj, I do not own 'Star Ships.'_**

**_- The song on the radio is 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay; I do not own 'Viva La Vida.'_**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	6. After The Storm

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the sixth chapter of 'The Real Her.' This will be Austin's POV of what happened after the storm. This will probably be very short, but as I like to say short and sweet. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 6: After The Storm**

The storm had subsided, pleased with the panic and chaos it had caused. The sun had revealed its self as it was currently back to lighting up Miami. The sea shone under its beautiful light. Everything was back to normal, everything was peaceful and calm but the beach looked a little damp after the resent bombardment of water.

I couldn't believe what had happened. The storm had come out of nowhere and taken Ally with it. It was my entire fault; I never should have left her, I should never have chucked her in the water in the first place. I felt my eyes burn and sting and my vision became instantly blurred as my eyes watered and a single tear ran down my cheek where it continued down my neck and underneath my shirt.

"Where are you Ally, please tell me you're safe?" I whispered to the evening sea air. The sun was now showing signs of setting, the sky filled with different shades of blue, purple, pink and orange.

'Ally always loved the sunset.' I thought sadly to myself as I continued my search on the beach for my song writer. It was now 5:30 and Dez, Trish and I had been searching the shore since 1:00 for any sign of the petit brunette. They had all remained silent on their search. Dez didn't say anything and Trish who rarely ever cried could be heard sobbing at times. About half an hour ago the two had decided it was time to call an official search party, involving the police, coastguards, Mr Dawson, my entire family, Trish's family, Dez' family and anyone else who was willing to look for the beautiful girl.

I walked slowly along the water's edge, keeping my eyes out for any sign of her body. Everything was silent, but I could hear my heartbeat from within my chest, it was slow, heavy and lifeless. I hated it; it was like a funeral drum coming from inside of me.

I thought back to the time when the storm had arrived out of nowhere.

**_Flashback _**

_I ran back to our spot on the sand and quickly picked up Ally's stripy beach bag. I shoved my hand in, searching for anything that felt like elastic, but my hand didn't meet the thing I was searching for so I stuck my head in. _

_That was when I heard it, the low rumbling that came from the sky above me. I pulled my head out of Ally's bag and stared in shock at the dark grey sky, the clouds swirled and spiralled threateningly, on the brink of letting hundreds upon hundreds of rain drops smash down onto the people bellow. _

_I noticed how everything was silent apart from the occasional scream or cry that came from a child, everyone could feel the building tension and I looked over at Trish and Dez (who had managed to free himself from his surfboard although sand covered his mouth) who had a look of anticipation written across their faces, although I could see the fear in their eyes._

_I stood their paralysed, Trish and Dez beside me, staring up at the blackened sky. No one was moving, everyone stood still, hypnotised by the heavens. _

_There was another roaring rumble, much more terrifying than the last, and that was when people started to move, slowly making their way towards the exit, afraid that if they make any sudden movements the storm would be on them quicker than a blink of an eye. _

_Whispering soon filled the air, only making the scene even more anxious. Butterflies were soaring around my stomach filling me with nerves, my heart was beating like crazy and I could feel the blood rush through my veins. _

_"BOOM!" A roar of thunder made me jump, my body now reacting to my brains scream of 'get out of here.' Then I remembered Ally was still in the water, I turned to Trish and Dez who now looked extremely worried. _

_"You guys pack this up quickly whilst I go and find Al..." But I was cut off by a flash of lightning and another;_

_"BOOM!" The thunder roared again causing many people to scream, it was now chaotic as the hundreds of people who had once been enjoying the sweet Sunday sunshine were now running madly to the parking lot, desperate to get off the beach. The rain which had been threatening to fall finally did, it was heavy and harsh against my skin and I was soaked in no time at all. _

_I fought and battled my way over to where I had left Ally but to no avail. People were running in all directions and they were sweeping me off with them. _

_"ALLY!" I yelled, but she hadn't heard, no one had heard. I was one teenage boy against hundreds of panic stricken people; my voice was nowhere near strong enough. I caught sight of the deadly ocean; a wave 10 foot tall was heading towards the sandy beach, and under its treacherous mouth was..._

_"ALLY!" I yelled again, I kicked and wiggled, trying to fight my way over to the petit brunette, but my attempts made no difference as the huge crowd continued their way over to the parking lot, as I was carried off with them. _

**_End Of Flashback _**

My brain was determined on showing me my very last image of Ally as she stood there, facing the gigantic wave, her eyes closed. This puzzled me, why had she not run? Why was she facing out to see with her eyes tight shut?

I hadn't realised how far along the beach I had walked until I noticed the rocky cliffs right in front of me. My eyes scanned the rocky area, there was no sign of anyone or anything that was until I caught sight of a pale arm, pocking out of the rocks.

"Oh my God." I whispered under my breath, before tearing my way towards the arm. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Ally.

'Please still be alive. Please still be alive,' I repeated to myself. I scrambled over the rocks. As I reached the body my heart began to race and I instantly felt dizzy and suddenly very sick. My world shattered into a million tiny pieces, my breathing seemed to stop but my heart was beating quicker than ever. She couldn't be, I would not let her, I need her, not for my career, I need her by my side, I needed her with me, I could not live without Ally Dawson.

She was lying there, completely still and a pool of blood beside her head. She was lying on her side, her arm draped over a rock as if she had been flung there. Her eyes were closed and her hair was a little damp but she wasn't too wet.

I ran towards her and cradled her body in my arms; I did not stop the tears that were now flowing freely down my face. I held her tight refusing to let go, until something hit me, she was still warm. I put my head on her chest and I could only just make out the faint thump that was the heart beat of the girl that I love.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Another cliff-hanger; dun, dun, dun. So Austin just admitted to himself that he loves his music partner, whatever will happen next? I'm sorry it was so short; the next chapter will be short as well. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- The next chapter will be Austin's POV again._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile_**


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the seventh chapter of 'The Real Her.' This will be Austin's POV again, but the question is; will Ally survive? Find out in this chapter. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Beauty**

I sat there, wide eyed at my own thoughts. Had I just admitted to myself that I love Ally Dawson? My heart sped up and I looked down at the beauty in my arms, she was truly the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon. She took my breath away.

**'**Could I possibly be in love with her,' I thought to myself. 'I couldn't be, I mean we are just friends, best friends. I was caught up in the moment, my emotions were everywhere and I thought, even if it was just that split second; that I had lost her.'

My eyes flickered down to her again, suddenly realisation hit me. Ally was still unconscious in my arms and I wasn't sure how much longer she would survive without medical attention. The blood was still oozing from her head and even though she still had some traces of body heat I could tell by the colour of her fingers that she was freezing. They were slowly turning a shade of blue and I wrapt my hands around her fingers in an attempt to keep them from losing all feeling. The moment my skin made contact with hers I gasped in shock, I even winced slightly. It felt like I had put my fingers around an ice cube.

I lay Ally on the floor and I stood up, taking my shirt off. I shivered as the cool evening air hit my chest, but I knew that Ally needed it much more than I did. With some difficulty I pulled my top over her head and down her arms.

"Ally, I need you to wake up for me." I said quietly, in a voice that sounded nothing like my own. It was deep and hoarse, and it sounded like I hadn't used it in years. My voice also quavered violently, displaying my fear and nervousness. I shook Ally, in a desperate attempt to wake her. She didn't move, she remained silent and still, her chest moving, albeit slowly, up and down.

I rested my head on her chest once again, her heart beat was slower, and much harder to recognise, her breathing became more like grasping, her lungs trying to breath in the oxygen that she so desperately needed.

"Ally don't give up on me, I won't let you give up on me." I tried telling her, even though I knew she could not hear. I began to panic again, my heart beating away madly inside my chest. I felt dizzy and sick yet again. My fingers pinched her wrist, looking for a pulse; I couldn't find one. I noticed how her chest stopped moving and she now looked deadly still.

"No, No, NO!" I whispered at first but it gradually grew to a yell. I could tell in my voice that there was frustration present but I also heard my voice break ever so slightly out of pure fear.

I quickly made sure she was lying flat on her back and I rested two hands in the centre of her chest. I pushed my hands down, before releasing. I kept a steady, but quick pace as I performed CPR. I never thought I would need to do this, especially to my song writer. I was determined; I would not let her leave me.

I pinched her wrist with my fingers, searching for the second time for a pulse, and once again there was nothing.

"NO, come on Ally." I yelled. "Please don't leave me." I whispered the last part, my voice held nothing but fear. I was pleading, with whom? I did not know. I was kneeling beside her, her beautiful yet lifeless face looked up peacefully at the heavens above. I knew then that I would not give up; I wanted to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes for the last time.

I leaned down, my face inches from hers. My heart beat was impossible to control and I was breathing deeply. My insides were on fire and I could feel the familiar feeling of butterflies as they soared around my stomach. I pinched her nose gently, but I noticed how badly my fingers where shaking as I did so. I opened her mouth slowly and brought my lips crashing down onto her red rose ones. I breathed heavily into her, before lifting my head up and doing the same thing again. I copied this routine several times but after my fifth breath I felt her slight movement.

I pulled my face away from her, looking down expectantly. Ally's eyes flickered and she coughed, gasping desperately for air. She lay there, not moving, but her chest was now heaving in a much stronger and stable pace than before.

I looked down at the angel in front of me and I could feel a grin tug at my lips that were still tingling after their sudden contact with Ally's. I also felt relief spread through my entire body as for the first time that evening I was confident that Ally was safe. However, she was still losing blood at a very fast pace, I searched in vain for any piece of soft fabric that would keep the leakage of blood at a minimum. Deciding there was nothing else for it, I ripped off the fabric at the bottom of my swimming trunks and wrapped it gently around her head.

I picked my song writer up, bridal style and carried her to the safety of the parking lot. As I speed walked to my destination I looked down at Ally. She was wearing her white and blue striped bikini but now with my white shirt over it, the white material coming down to her upper thighs. Her head was wrapped in the stripped fabric of my swimming trunks, like a bandanna, which he only now noticed matched her bikini. There was a big blood stain on the side of her head and I could see a couple of bruises which had already started to show off their violent purple colour. And yet, I could not help but stare at her. Her beauty was overwhelming, she was so hypnotic. Her eyes were closed lightly and her lips where slightly parted, looking even more irresistible than ever.

I walked quickly to the parking lot, with Ally in my arms. The sand crunched underneath my feet and the sun was now visibly setting. The sky was splashed with orange and yellow and there were no clouds in sight.

My breathing and heart had returned to a normal and steady pace although I was still worried about the brunette who was now breathing at a stable rate. She was still cold in my arms so I brought her closer to my body, wrapping her in my warm embrace.

I then started to run, Ally's weight was barely noticeably, she could easily be a little bird in my arms she was so light.

I arrived at the parking lot, panting slightly and sweating a little after my short run. I noticed an ambulance and two police cars, including my cherry red mustang. I could also see my parents car, a hippie van which I knew was Dez' parents plus a bright red convertible which I thought must be Trish's parents.

In a group, standing beside the police cars where Dez, Trish, Mr Dawson, my parents, Dez' parents and Trish's parents. There were also four police men dressed in their uniform and standing, waiting were two men whom I assumed drove the ambulance. I could hear part of the gang's conversation;

"Everyone will split up as we search the beach for Ally Dawson." The tallest police officer said in a deep voice although it seemed friendly. "Officer Jones will remain here along with the paramedics. If you think you've found Ally Dawson use these walkie talkies to alert Officer Jones. Are there any ques..."

"Wait!" I heard myself yell. Everyone in the group turned to face me and almost everyone gasped. I could hear Trish burst into tears before rushing up to me, behind Mr Dawson. He looked extremely tired and his face was red and swollen and I could tell he had been crying a lot. Mr Dawson was completely silent as he patted his daughters head gently and lovingly, who was still in my arms. I could tell he wasn't saying anything in fear that he might burst into non-stop tears.

Trish poked her head out from behind Mr Dawson. She looked down at Ally's silent figure, smiling sadly, relived to see her best friend was still alive but worried at what might happen next. Trish looked back up to my face and said in a small voice, quite unlike her own;

"What happened?" I had never heard Trish sound so vulnerable. I couldn't speak, it was too painful and I knew that like Mr Dawson I would cry the moment I opened my mouth. I looked at Trish and tried to tell her without speaking that 'I would tell her later.' She nodded her head in understanding and looked back down at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

I heard footsteps and I tore my gaze away from Ally to see the police man who had been speaking before walking towards me.

"Son, we are going to have to take her to hospital right away, she has lost a lot of blood and we need to see that she has the right medical attention." The police officer told me, gently and soothingly. Although I just held Ally closer to me, I did not want to let her go. "Please son." Was all the police officer said, it was almost as if he was begging, pleading me to let her go.

I could no longer refuse; I walked over to the ambulance, with Ally still snuggled into my chest. I lay her down on the bed in the ambulance and I kissed her forehead gently and pulled away, but I remained only a couple of inches away from her and I whispered softly, my voice cracking slightly;

"Stay safe." And with that I walked out of the ambulance, my feet scuffing the ground. I felt a hand pat my shoulder gently and I looked up to see Mr Dawson looking down at me, a sad smile present on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered, before walking into the ambulance van, sitting down next to his daughter, holding her hand tightly. I noticed a single tear run down his cheek before turning away and walking over to my parents where they pulled me into a comforting hug.

I couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening to fall. And I remained like that for a while, in my parents arms, crying softly. There was one question ringing in my ears and repeating itself in my brain;

'Am I, Austin Moon in love with my beautiful songwriter, Ally Dawson?'

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**I didn't like this one much but it wasn't too bad. I know it was very feminine and Austin does cry quite a bit but hey, crying is a release of emotions. That was a bit depressing but it should get better. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- The next chapter will be Austin's POV again._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile_**


	8. Room 32

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the eighth chapter of 'The Real Her.' This chapter will be all about Ally in hospital. All of it will be in Austin's POV. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 8: Room 32**

I was sitting impatiently outside room 32 in Miami Hospital, my foot tapping nervously on the white floor. The group of three which included Dez, Trish and I were sitting in complete silence on the uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting to hear on Ally's fate. No one spoke a word, no one could speak, there was nothing to say. The atmosphere was tense, but then it always was tense in a hospital.

I looked around at the sickeningly white walls and floors that filled the entire hospital. If I wasn't such a nervous wreck I would laugh at their attempts to make the gloomy building look more peaceful and bright. The atmosphere within the walls told a different story. It was extremely tense; you could cut the air with a knife it was that anxious.

My thoughts flooded of Ally and of what we had been through over the few months. We had a good couple of adventures and I couldn't help but wonder how one girl had changed my life, how one girl had changed me. I couldn't live without her; the thought of losing her killed a piece of me every time I thought about it. I tried so hard to take my mind off of what was going on just on the other side of the wall that was behind me.

I couldn't take the stillness anymore; I wanted to know what was wrong, why they were taking so long. I couldn't stand all the un-answered questions. I needed to know. I got up off of my itchy chair and paced up and down the small hallway. There was only one other room in the whole hall and it looked like an office, there were chairs pushed up against the wall and the whole scene just looked glum. There were no windows so I had no clue as to what the weather might be like although I was pretty sure it was still sunset.

It was now 7:00 and we had all arrived at about 6:00. Ally had been rushed into room 32, about 5 nurse's and 2 doctors followed her and trailing behind them was Mr Dawson, who looked very upset and almost fragile, as if one poke and he would burst out crying. I had wanted to go in with her but they had refused my attempted entrance and shooed me back into the hall where a burly female nurse with very short, black, curly hair that now tinted grey from old age had asked me 'politely' to sit down patiently.

I had for once listened to the rules, not wanting to get kicked out. I looked over at Dez who for the first time in his life seemed in capable of talking, he had his head bent down and I knew he was looking at his hands. Trish was currently staring at the wall opposite, a blank expression on her face.

"Austin? What happened when you found Ally?" Trish was the first of the three of us to say something since over an hour ago. I had not been expecting her to speak but I had been expecting the question. She asked as if unsure but I could hear the curiosity hidden in between the lines. I sighed; I didn't want to repeat what had happened when I found Ally lying on the beach, flung against the rocks. The pictures still flooded my mind and I thought it would probably be almost impossible to explain what had happened, I didn't think my mouth could cope. But then again, she was Ally's best friend and she had the right to know. I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, feeling that I might throw up. I took a deep breath, calming and composing myself before starting on the story.

"I was ambling along the shore line, looking for Ally." I started, my voice shaking noticeably. Trish was now looking at me intently, listening fixedly to my every word. "I was lost in my thoughts of how this had all happened. I hadn't realised I'd walked all the way to the rocks and cliffs at the end of the beach. I scanned the rocks and noticed a pale arm poking out from the brown and grey of the rocks. I scrambled over to it, knowing full well that it was Ally." I paused for a minute, thinking back to the time when I had seen her arm draped over a rock. Dez was now listening closely, his eyes leaving his hands to look at me instead.

"Sure enough, there she was laying on her side her head producing blood and a pool of the sticky red substance lay beside her." I stopped again, thinking of the gruesome image that was Ally's blood. I suddenly became lost in the retelling of the evenings events, and I continued on with my story, growing slowly unaware of Dez and Trish's immense gaze and I had stopped pacing; now staring into space. "I thought in that moment that she was gone, and I felt my world shatter into a million pieces. I needed her, I couldn't live without her. My heart was beating like crazy and my ability to breathe in oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide suddenly became very difficult. I cradled her in my arms, never wanting to let go. Then it hit me, she was still warm, and I could only just make out the movements of her chest falling and rising as she breathed." I was hesitating now; I couldn't tell them what I had said to myself as I heard her faint heartbeat, so I proceeded, leaving that part out. "I took off my shirt and put it over her, even though she seemed to have some body heat she was still very cold and her fingers where slowly turning a shade of blue. After this I tried waking her up but to no avail. Suddenly I noticed that her chest wasn't moving up and down as steadily as before and I could hear her gasping for oxygen. I searched for a pulse but there was nothing." I paused yet again, remembering the crushing feeling in my heart when I could no longer find a pulse. I gulped and took a deep breath again before continuing with the story.

"I remember looking into her face and it looked so peaceful and calm yet different, it was almost too calm. Her body was still, deathly still. I immediately lay Ally on her back and did chest compressions with my hands, but she remained silent. I thought I had lost her forever until I looked at her face again and I found a muster of strength and determination gather through me as I realised I wanted to see Ally's chocolate brown eyes glinting and full of life one last time." I did not know why I had said that, I was so absorbed in my own story I forgot that Dez and Trish were listening. "That was when I preformed mouth to mouth and after five breaths she began to breathe again. I had never felt so relived in my life to simply see Ally breathe again. I picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the parking lot." I finished my story and looked down at Dez and Trish to see them both gaze at me in awe and I looked at them questioningly.

"You performed CPR?" Dez asked in amazement.

"Yeh." I replied simply, although I could feel me face heat up and I was positive that I was blushing.

That was when Trish did something I never thought I'd see her do. She got up off of the chair and walked over to me quickly but silently. I caught sight of her eyes that were glistening with tears before she wrapped me in an embrace. I stood, shocked and paralysed for a second before hugging back. I felt the weight on my shoulders ease as we stood there, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"Thank you." Trish whispered in my ear softly. I didn't have to ask her why she had said those two words because I already knew. She was thanking me for saving her best friend. At those two short, yet full of meaning words I felt my eyes burn and my tears blurred my vision. I could no longer see but I felt another pair of arms wrap around us and I knew it was our ginger friend, joining in our hug. I laughed heartily and I heard the others do the same. In that short moment everything was okay, I felt for the first time in hours almost completely calm.

We pulled away from our hug and we all smiled at each other before Trish broke the silence.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air. I need to cool down a bit. Are you two coming?" Trish asked looking at me and then to Dez.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll stay here and wait for some news." I replied.

"Yeh, I'll come with you." Dez said smiling down at Trish. And for the first time Trish didn't complain about Dez going along with her. She simply smiled at Dez and then turned to face me.

"She'll be fine." Trish said reassuringly along with a warm smile. I didn't say anything but I nodded, hoping she was right. Trish and Dez both left the hallway and I collapsed back down onto my chair. My heart was considerably lighter after our bonding hug but the butterflies had now escaped from my stomach and were now circling my entire body.

Suddenly the door to room 32 burst open, banging against the wall. I jumped out of my seat, my heart beating a mile a minute and my breathing had successfully managed to quicken a hundred times faster than it's normal pace. I heard the long, dull, lifeless and unmistakable sound of the heart monitor as it's single, never ending beep ran through my head, ringing in my ears.

"We need more doctors in here." I heard the doctor yell.

"NO!" I heard Mr Dawson cry in pain. It was the worst thing I had ever heard in my life, he sounded as if he was being tortured, I could not bear it, and I knew what this meant, and yet I refused to believe it, I would not believe it.

"ALLY!" I heard my own voice yell. It held pain and fear and before I knew it I was my feet were taking me to the room that I needed to be in. I couldn't remember my brain telling me to do this, but I didn't care, I was no longer reacting on rules and regulations, I was now acting on pure instinct.

I walked into the traumatic room, and the first thing I saw was Mr Dawson being held back by a couple of nurse's. He was fighting madly against them, trying to escape to be beside his daughter. In all the chaos no one had noticed me and at that moment two more doctors rushed in and hurried over to the bed that was in the middle of the room.

That's when I saw Ally lying on the hospital bed, completely still, as she had been when I had saved her at the beach.

"NO! Ally don't leave me." The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them and that was when the doctors and nurses who had been circled around Ally's bed noticed the unwanted teenage boy. One of the nurses who had long blonde hair which was currently tied back in a ponytail rushed towards me, her blue eyes gleaming and as she reached me she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Honey, you have to remain outside." The nurse said warmly and comfortingly, and she gave me a sad smile.

"Tell me what's going on?" I replied stubbornly, refusing to leave Ally's hospital room. She stared at me, as if deep in thought before sighing and nodding.

"I'm afraid you're friend is in a critical condition." She started and I thought I might faint, I became very dizzy and very sick. It was amazing how much that short sentence had an effect on me; I felt my world shatter at the sound of those words. "The doctors and nurses are about to resuscitate her."

"Will it work?" I asked, the fear clear in my voice and part of me wishing I hadn't asked.

"I don't know." I could tell she was telling the truth so I nodded in understanding. I looked over at Mr Dawson and I saw him shaking violently, he was still being held back by the nurses. He looked horrible, he was ghostly white and his eyes were bloodshot. He was shaking more than a leaf on a tree and he looked extremely tired. The nurse whom I had been talking to seemed to notice where I was looking and she told the nurses to take him into another room and have him take a sleeping pill.

The nurses did as they were told, pulling the still struggling Mr Dawson out into the hallway.

"I think it's time you step outside now as well." The nurse suggested, but I would not give in that easily.

"Please, I need to stay. I-I love her." This time I would not deny it, it was true, I loved her with all my heart and there was nothing anyone could say to make me think otherwise.

The nurse looked at him for a moment before nodding her head as if to say okay, and with that she walked back to Ally's bed. I looked down at Ally once again and I went numb, there was no longer any feeling, no more emotion. I just felt cold and lifeless.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered so quietly that no one heard.

"Clear." One of the doctors called and Ally's chest lifted off the bed as she was shocked in an attempt to resuscitate her. "No heart beat." The same doctor said, let's take it up some more.

"Charge" A short and fat doctor called this time

"Clear" Said the same doctor who had yelled that same word moments ago. Once again Ally's chest left the bed and I noticed her body shake violently.

Suddenly the heart monitor broke into a chorus of stable beeps and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. It wasn't over yet, but Ally was still with us for now.

"Heart rate detected" The doctor sighed in relief.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

It had been 15 minutes since Ally had been resuscitated and I was currently back in the hall outside room 32, telling Trish and Dez what had happened in the period of time that they had been outside. They both looked relived to hear that Ally was once again alright but there worry for her had now grown. They couldn't help but think how many times this would happen until she finally wakes up.

Mr Dawson was currently in a private room, they had given him sleeping pills and I truly hoped that he was okay also. He had looked dreadful when I had seen him last.

Once again silence surrounded them and it wasn't broken until the sound of a door opened. I turned around to find the doctor that had been calling clear when Ally was being resuscitated walking towards them. But by the look on his face this wasn't going to be the news they had hoped for. I immediately ran towards the doctor meeting him half way. My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt like it might actually leap out.

"How is she doctor?" I asked, praying she was alright. I saw in the corner of my eye Dez and Trish walk slowly up either side of me.

"I'm afraid it is not good... We have stitched up the wound in her head but she lost a lot of blood before we could finally get it stitched up. She is alive, but unless we find a blood type to match hers, there isn't much hope."

I stumbled backwards in shock and I felt my back hit the white coloured walls of the hospital. My knees felt weak and I thought I might collapse until I felt two hands on me, holding me there. I couldn't see, everything was blurry, I felt dizzy, sick and incredibly weak. It felt like the blood drained out of my body and my heart and lungs stopped working.

"Come on Austin, stay awake now." I could tell it was Dez. "Go get him some water Trish." Dez then said, I could tell by his voice that he was also in pain. Trish whimpered slightly and I knew that that was the only sound her voice would make. I felt Dez lead me to the chairs were I sat down. My eyesight became clear again but that was the only thing that improved. I looked to see Dez looking at me worriedly.

"You alright?" Dez asked. It was a stupid question and we both knew that but neither said anything. I nodded to answer Dez question, not trusting my voice. "She'll be okay Austin, you'll see. We'll find something." I didn't reply to this, I just sat there and stared into space, refusing to believe this was happening, that this was all some stupid dream, that I would be waking up soon and Ally would be fine.

Trish returned with a drink of water and as she handed it to me I noticed her hand shake fiercely and she looked chalk white. She sat down on the chair next to me and put her head in her hands and soon she was shaking because she was crying and I heard her sob a couple of times. Dez stood up and put an arm around her, whispering words of encouragement. It seemingly worked as she stopped sobbing but she was still shaking.

A couple of minutes later the doctor returned, I however did not run over to him this time, I remained seated.

"Mr Moon?" The doctor whose name I could see on a tag was Dr Kennedy asked me. I looked up and nodded letting him know to continue. "We need to tell you something that involves Ally Dawson."

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Third cliff-hanger; dun, dun, dun. So what do you think will happen? I am so cruel I will update soon though so stay tuned. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are truly immense. I'm glad people seem to like my story. _**

**_- I have another couple of ideas for stories and I wanted to know what you fan fiction readers would like to read the most. Although no worries, I won't start until I have finished this story. The previews are on my profile page. _**

**_- The next chapter will be Austin's POV again._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile_**


	9. O Negative

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the eighth chapter of 'The Real Her.' What will happen to Ally, find out in this chapter. All of it will be in Austin's POV. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 9: O Negative **

"We need to tell you something that involves Ally Dawson." Dr Kennedy said mournfully. At that everything inside of me stopped working. She wouldn't be, she couldn't be. This was Ally Dawson, and Ally Dawson couldn't die. My blurry vision returned and my hearing turned fuzzy. My breathing and heart beat stopped completely and I was grasping for oxygen, trying desperately to get my lungs working in order again. I felt trapped and heavy as if the whole world had landed on my shoulders.

"I-I th-thought that y-you were look-looking for a b-b-blo..." I couldn't carry on, my voice cut short; I felt like I was choking, I felt myself slip away, as if I was falling into a black hole. I heard the doctor talk again and I tried desperately to keep my concentration levels alive.

"This is what we came to talk to you about..." Dr Kennedy said. I think that was his name, I wasn't even aware of my surroundings anymore. Then again nothing really mattered to me, only Ally. I heard the doctor's voice again and I struggled to strain my ears to listen to him. "Austin," he said, speaking clearly. "You're the one, you're blood type matches Ally, you are both O negative." I was shocked into oblivion; I could not believe what he had just said. For a minute it felt like my ears must be deceiving me, they were playing cruel tricks on me but as I looked up into the doctors face I could tell I wasn't hearing things. He looked tired but happy and ever so slightly relived. I looked across at Dez and Trish who had a matching look of shock yet joy on their faces and they were both looking at me. I saw a smile grow slowly across their faces and I could feel a grin tug at my lips. I stood up so quickly that I felt my head spin and my eyes started to blur once again, but I was so elated I didn't care. My whole body felt lighter than a feather.

"How much blood does Ally need?" Was my first question and I saw the doctors lips break into a warm smile. I also heard Dez and Trish's shrieks of joy at my obligation to donate blood to the petit brunette. I could not believe it, the weight that had been growing on my shoulders all day finally lifted and I felt free, calm and almost peaceful.

"Follow me Mr Moon." Dr Kennedy said seriously but I knew by the smile that was still present on his face that his tone was only serious for he was supposed to act almost business like for his job. He turned around and walked down the hallway, with me following closely at his heels.

"You two may visit Miss Dawson." The doctor called back happily over his shoulder, his business like tone vanishing quickly. We arrived outside a small room and Dr Kennedy told me to wait there while he went to see to other patients and that a nurse would be here shortly to extract my blood. He then left, leaving me in the boring white corridor alone. I sat down on the hospital chairs which now that I thought about it weren't that uncomfortable.

I looked up and saw the blonde female nurse from earlier walk up to me. Her blue as sky eyes were glinting gracefully, full of happiness, her uniform matching her eyes.

"I heard." Was all she said as she opened up the room, stepping aside for me to enter. I smiled warmly at her before walking into the small and dark room.

"Click!" The lights flashed on and my eyes flickered around the room. There were several posters of the bone structure and muscle structure of the human body taped carelessly around the room. Like the hallway it was all white but there was one window, allowing in the sunsets light to enter. The room tinted an orange colour, almost bringing it to life.

"Take a seat." The nurse said politely, gesturing towards the chair in the middle of the room. I did as I was told and sat down waiting patiently as she sorted a couple of things out before taking my blood which would soon become Ally's.

"Would you mind rolling your sleeves up for me hun." The nurse asked and I simply nodded before pushing up the sleeve of my t-shirt which I had found in the boot of my car before arriving at the hospital, seeing as I had put mine on Ally.

"What's your name then?" I asked, feeling like I knew her well.

"Olivia, Olivia Green." She replied with a small smile. We didn't say anything else as she started to strap pieces of fabric around my arm tightly, trying to bring out the vein.

"This might sting and as we have to leave it in for a bit it will probably turn numb and might get a little uncomfortable." She warned me, although her tone was friendly and inviting making me relax. I nodded to show my understanding.

I gasped slightly as I felt the needle penetrate my skin and sink into my vein. I didn't look, I have always hated to watch a needle pierce the skin, whether it was me or a complete stranger, I still hated it.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A _

I was currently looking down at the angel that was Ally. She was lying in her hospital bed, her eyes closed lightly and her lips parted. Her chest was rising and falling steadily and I was suddenly very grateful for this simple movement. She looked so angelic, and I think I had fallen for her even more in that nanosecond. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and her lips were full and as irresistible looking as ever. I couldn't help but smile just by looking at her.

I felt a little dizzy at the moment seeing as they had to take a lot of blood out of me, and my arm felt numb although it was gaining some feeling, but it felt horribly like pins and needles, and I always hated that feeling.

It was now 8:00 and Dez, Trish and I where all sat in comfortable silence around Ally's bed. We were all smiling down at her, relived to see that she was still alive, and breathing steadily.

"Austin I can't believe all that you have done for her." Trish said, breaking the slience and turning to face me. This also got Dez' attention so his head snapped up to look at me and then at Trish."She'll be forever grateful." She added a hint of what sounded like pride and joy in her voice. I smiled at her.

"I only did what was natural." I replied with a slight shrug although I could hear the pride in my own voice. Trish simply chuckled and shocks her head. Looking at Trish I noticed just how tired she looked, she was still very red and her face was swollen from all the crying she had done.

"Visiting hours are over now guys, I think it's time you went home." Olivia said, popping her head through the door way. Dez and Trish both nodded before getting up and walking towards the door.

"You coming Austin?" Dez asked turning around to face me stopping just outside the doorway.

"Yep, just give me five minutes." I replied. Dez simply shrugged before exiting the room at a jog, trying to catch up with Trish.

I just sat there and gazed in adoration at the sleeping girl in front of me. I was alone now and the hospital suddenly seemed very quite. My blood was in a pouch held high above the bed and was currently dripping down and into Ally. I reached for her hand and entwined my fingers with hers before bringing her hand up my face.

"You gave me a heart attack today Ally." I whispered so quietly that I barely heard myself speak. My voice sounded tired and a little strained but it held relief mostly. I pressed my lips on the back of her hand. I got up, and let Ally's hand go. I walked, albeit shakily closer to Ally's head and I bent down and whispered in her ear even though she could not hear me.

"Ally, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, your passion for music and your warming personality make me addicted to you. You enlighten me Ally. And I love. I love you so much it feels like my heart can barely contain it. You take my breath away." I didn't know why I said all of this, but I had to get it off of my chest.

I moved my face away but only a little, my eyes relishing the look of her. I couldn't look away, I was hypnotised, and I didn't care, I could look at her face all day, no, all my life and I would never tire of her beauty. I brought my lips down, millimetres from hers.

"I will always love you Ally Dawson." I whispered, brushing her lips with mine as I spoke. My voice was filled with longing and love and I finally closed the gap between my lips and hers. It was only a peck on the lips and yet it left me wanting more. Her soft, red and juicy lips felt so good on mine.

"You really care for her don't you." The sudden noise made me jump a god three feet away from Ally. The voice was deep but friendly and I knew who it was before I turned around.

I only nodded my head, even though the way he said it, it sounded more like declaration. I refused to face him however. I wasn't embarrassed, I would gladly tell the world that I was in love with Ally Dawson, but I didn't know how to tell Ally, and no clue if I was even going to tell her.

"I think it's time you get going son." Dr Kennedy suggested, but I knew he was ushering me out. I finally turned around to face him, and he was smiling warmly at me. I nodded again but remained silent. I walked to the door and was just about to leave when Dr Kennedy spoke again.

"I won't tell her." He said sneakily and I couldn't help but smile cheekily. I nodded for the third time, before remembering something I had been meaning to ask him.

"Doctor? How come Mr Dawson couldn't give blood, don't people related to the family have the same blood type? I asked, I felt kind of stupid asking this but I was genuinely curious.

"Not necessarily, blood types can run through the genes but it doesn't mean that the same blood type runs in the whole family." I nodded in understanding until he added more to his answer. "Besides, even if what you said was true, Ally would not have the same blood type as Mr Dawson as she is not his daughter." My mouth dropped what felt like to the floor and my eyes snapped wide open.

'Mr Dawson is not Ally's true father.'

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Please Read**

**Fourth cliff-hanger; dun, dun, dun. Will Austin tell Ally what he now knows. And will he find the courage to tell her how he feels. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are truly immense. I'm glad people seem to like my story. I just wanted to say thank you for getting me to 50 reviews. Keep them coming please. _**

**_- I have another couple of ideas for stories and I wanted to know what you fan fiction readers would like to read the most. Although no worries, I won't start until I have finished this story. The previews are on my profile page. _**

**_- The next chapter will be Austin's POV again._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile_**


	10. I'm Positive

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the tenth chapter of 'The Real Her.' Austin as found out something he shouldn't have, will he talk to Ally about it? Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 10: I'm Positive**

It was exactly 10:00 on a beautiful sunny day in Miami. The sun was shining down on the city, seemingly forgotten about the day before. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and only the occasional plane or bird ever interrupted the clear blue sky that hung above Miami.

However neither teenager new this as a; the blinds where currently covering the window, trapping the light that was dying to brighten up room 32, and b; both teenagers where snoring quietly, eyes shut, showing that they were sleeping soundly.

The clock on the wall ticked quietly, and the arrow turned ever so slightly to show that it was now 10:01. At that moment the blonde who was sat stiffly in a chair beside the bed woke with a jolt.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

I looked around the room, unaware of my surroundings until my eyes fell on the brunette that lay peacefully in front of me. Her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, allowing in oxygen and breathing out carbon dioxide. My face broke into a smile as I saw her. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 10:02, I had been here for an hour already, seeing as I had arrived at the hospital at about 9:00. I had been so desperate to see Ally, although I had hardly gotten any sleep the night before.

The memory of why I couldn't sleep wiped the smile off of my face imeadietly and I sprang up off the chair and began to pace the room.

I had tossed and turned all night, unable to think of anything other than what the doctor had told me. His words still rang in my ears.

'Ally would not have the same blood type as Mr Dawson as she is not his daughter.' It kept replaying in my mind, torturing me. And as I paced around the hospital room question after question burned my brain, absorbing every last brain cell until it was left dry. Did Ally know? Did either of them know? Did Ally not want me knowing?

The questions continued to repeat in my mind when I heard a grumble coming from the bed. I turned my head and saw Ally moving her muscles for the first time in hours. I sat back down on the chair and once again I held her hand tightly, entwining our fingers together.

"Ally?" I whispered, I didn't know how or why it came out like a question but that wasn't the thing that bothered me at the moment. Ally was finally waking up; I felt the now familiar feeling of butterflies as they burst in my stomach and my heart as it sped up, making my blood fly around my body in a rush.

"Austin... Austin." Ally moaned my name, and I could tell she was still out of it, but I couldn't help the grin that made its way across my face at the repeat of my name. I was proud at the fact that she was either dreaming or somehow thinking of me, and my heart seemed to be dancing inside of my chest and my stomach started flipping and knotting, I felt so light, like I was a giant balloon.

I noticed Ally's grip on my hand tighten but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was reassuring and warm and I could have held on to that hand forever, it seemed to fit inside mine so easily, like a jig-saw piece.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her big chocolate brown eyes, which I hadn't realised how much I'd missed.

"I'm still alive." Ally whispered, completely astounded. I couldn't really believe those where her choice of words. I decided to shrug it off, that wasn't important right now.

Ally seemed to only now realise that I was there. She looked at me and broke into the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. Her eyes where dancing and I couldn't help but notice a new flame, lighting up her chocolate brown orbs. I smiled back at her, a genuine and warm smile and I felt her squeeze my hand, I swiftly copied her to show that I had acknowledged her movement, also to offer some comfort.

We said nothing for a long time, we just stared at each other, smiling heartily, and relishing the view we hadn't seen in what felt like years.

"What happened?" She asked almost nervously.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, hoping she didn't have any problems with her brain. The doctor had said that the knock hadn't appeared to cause much harm, but he had also said that he could be wrong. Ally hesitated before answering, a look of deep concentration in her eyes.

"I remember fighting against the sea, and then suddenly, as if out of nowhere was a sharp pain in my head and that was when everything went blank and dark." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was reliving the moment. "How did I end up here?" She asked, clearly wanting to know what had happened to her when she was passed out.

"You sure you want to know?" I asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm positive Austin." She replied strongly.

"I saw you practically get swallowed by the wave so I knew you were in the water, I tried so hard to get to you, but there was so many people, all heading for the exit, I tried to battle my way through too you, but it was no good. By the time everyone had left the storm was over, so Dez, Trish and I went to look for you. We searched all afternoon, but there was no sign of you. Dez and Trish decided to call a search party, involving all of our parents, the police and you're ..." I hesitated, I couldn't tell her, looking down at her she looked so happy.

"You're Dad," I continued. "So I was left to search for you on my own whilst they went to arrange the search party. You have no idea how worried I was about you Ally. My heart was beating far too quickly, I thought... I thought you where d-dea." I stopped before I said it, that fatal word that symbolized the end of everything. I broke down, tears streaming down my face. I wasn't ashamed of crying in front of Ally, she was so understanding and she would never laugh. She squeezed my hand again and through me blurry vision I could see her smile, sadly but warmly up at me. I dried my eyes and noticed she had tears in the corner of her beautiful, gleaming eyes.

"Austin, I'm sorry, I just... I just, I didn't know you where that worried about me. I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." She finished, sounding truly sorry.

"No Ally, you have every right to know. And of course I was worried about you, how could I not be." It wasn't a question so Ally didn't answer she simply nodded and let me continue.

"I found you flung against the rocks. It was like something from a nightmare, you where lying there, completely still. The only movement you made was the slow rise and fall of your chest and there was a pool of blood beside your head." I stopped speaking again, remembering the gruesome and heart shattering scene. I shivered violently.

"Are yo..."

"I'm positive Ally." I replied to her unfinished question with a small smile and a nod. Ally smiled in response but didn't say anything, letting me know to continue.

"I immediately thought the worst; I hadn't seen your chest moving so I cradled you gently in my arms. I couldn't believe the pain in my heart, it was like someone had stabbed me straight through the centre. Then I noticed your small chest movements and your faint heart beat. I wrapped you in my shirt, in an attempt to keep you warm, you're hands where like ice Ally. Then I became aware that your chest was no longer moving and I searched desperately for a pulse, but I found nothing. I felt my heart shatter as you became deathly still. I started chest compressions, but to no avail. I began to lose faith, I honestly thought I'd lost you, even though I refused to believe it, something in my heart was telling me that you where gone. I looked into your face and that was all I needed for the determination to flood through me and I knew that I had to see your eyes, one last time." I completely forgot I was retelling these events to Ally, I let all my thoughts, feelings and emotions slip, and yet I wasn't even aware of it. I wasn't aware that Ally was now looking at me in adoration and bewilderment, tears threatening to fall.

"I then preformed mouth to mouth," At this her jaw dropped but I didn't notice, she quickly closed her mouth but her eyes were still wide. "After five breaths you were, to my relief, breathing steadily again. I picked you up and took you to the parking lot where the search party had gathered. I put you in the ambulance and they whisked you off to hospital, whilst we followed with my parents. For an hour I sat outside your room, and for an hour I was in panic, confusion, sadness and worry. There were so many different questions that I wanted answered. I had no clue what was going on. I didn't even know if you were still alive." I stopped for a breather, realising I had only taken a couple of breaths throughout most of what I had just said.

"The Doctor came running out, asking for the help of more doctors. Seeing as the door was open I heard you're Dad screaming, he sounded as if he was in so much pain, it was like hearing someone getting tortured." I was about to continue when Ally interrupted.

"He... he was?" She asked sounding half hopeful half extremely upset.

"Of course he was Ally. He-He's your father." I replied to her peculiar question. She didn't say anything, only smile up at me. I noticed the tears shining in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I also heard the sound of the dull and lifeless heart monitor, beeping its single monotone noise. I ran in and the room was in absolute chaos. Doctors where running around wildly and the nurses where trying to hold down Mr Dawson. They allowed me to stay in whilst they resuscitated you, it took them two shocks until you were finally breathing again. It was, and probably will always be one of the worst sights of my life. Seeing you, lying there, connected to all of these machines, you looked so peaceful but so vulnerable and weak. I wanted desperately to hold you and never let go." Once again I was unaware of the words that tumbled out of my mouth, as my mouth seemed in charge right now, no longer my brain. "About 15 minutes after being resuscitated the doctor came out and told us that you where breathing steadily and you where stitched up and the wound was no clean. But it was what he had said next that made me die inside, he said that you had lost too much blood and if they couldn't find a donor soon then there would be nothing anyone could do to save you. I wanted for it to be nightmare, simply a bad dream that could easily be forgotten, but it was real, it was all reality and yet I still could not believe it, I refused to believe it."

"5 minutes later Dr Kennedy came back and told me that you and I shared the same blood type. I couldn't believe it, I thought my ears where lying to me. I was so relieved, thrilled and almost excited at the same time. My body weight seemed to decrease about 10 times and I felt the whole world lift off of my shoulders. I obviously donated the blood that you needed and that's how we got here." I sighed, collapsing back into the chair which I had exited once starting on my story as I had paced all over the room as the retelling of the evening events had went on.

"Never do that to me again Ally. I thought I'd lost you. And I don't know how I'd survive without you." I looked at Ally and noticed the tears which where flowing freely down her face like a river.

"Ally, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I got up and held her in my warm embrace and I felt her hug back instantly. She pulled away but only slightly as my face was only inches from hers. I looked into her deep brown eyes and I was in an instant trance. The usual feeling I got when I was around or especially close to Ally came back to life as butterflies exploded and I felt my breathing come to a halt.

"You did all of that, for me?" She asked nervously but I could hear pride in her voice. I realised then that she had not been crying out of sadness but in joy and happiness.

"Of course I did Ally, I love you... as a best friend." The last few words stumbled out of my mouth. I couldn't tell her I love her here, she was still tired and weak and her emotions were probably everywhere. I'd tell her at the appropriate time. But I couldn't help but wonder if the appropriate time will ever come.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Boring chapter I know. I just wanted Ally to wake up and for Austin to be there and explain what happened. Next one should be better. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Sorry I took so long in writing such a boring and not very big chapter but I had some family issues so it was hard to write. I don't know when I will next update. _**

**_- If you guys would like some sort of spoiler/preview for my next chapter it will be on the review page. _**

**_- The next chapter will change back to 3rd person._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	11. His Heart Broken In Two

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the eleventh chapter of 'The Real Her.' Dallas will definitely be appearing in this chapter along with a broken heart. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 11: His Heart Broken In Two**

Ally's stomach moaned loudly and as a reaction, Ally Dawson slid her arms tightly around her tummy in an attempt at silencing it. Believing that if she squished it hard enough she would no longer feel the need to gobble up an entire pig.

It was currently 12:30 and so far her father, Trish, Dez and Austin had all visited her, although at the present time she was alone in her white hospital bed waiting for the return of the blonde rockstar. He had left an hour ago, claiming he would revisit shortly although there had been no sign of the bleach blonde. Dez and Trish had arrived together but they had only remained seated beside her for 30 minutes, before leaving her to search for a new job and come up with new crazy video ideas. Her Dad had walked into her room 30 minutes after waking up and left at the same time as Austin mumbling something about needing to check something at the store and that he would return later on this evening.

She was truly shocked that he had reacted the way he had done. She had expected him to be upset but not in so much pain and suffering. Austin had of course explained how tortured he had looked when she was on the verge of... nothingness. Maybe their relationship was closer than she expected.

Her eyes wondered around room 32. It was a dull and boring room, but then most hospital rooms where. Everything was white, the floors, the walls, the bedding and the little furniture that was scattered around the room. It was small but the window was large and she had requested for a nurse to open the blinds, adding a significant amount of sun into the room. The window was opposite the bed which was pressed up against the wall. Their where various machines plugged in around her bed and there was a bed-side table on her left hand side. On it was a lamp and her beach bag, which she only now noticed was there.

She lay there, bored out of her mind, food wouldn't be here for another hour and she had no clue as to when Austin would return.

Even thinking about him made her pulse quicken and her breathing speed up to an alarming pace. She had now, fully excepted that she was in love with the blonde rockstar, that she was in love with her best friend, yes, Ally Dawson was and still is in love with Austin Moon.

Her heart cracked, split in two, when he had said that he only loved her as a best friend. She could never tell him how she felt, she wasn't ashamed, or embarrassed, but she was nervous. She was nervous that she would lose him, and she was sure he did not feel the same way. So she would try and move on.

She couldn't believe what he had done for her. He had told her that he did what anyone else would do if they cared for someone especially. But Ally was still truly grateful for what he had done.

_'I was on the brink of a heart attack,' _

_'You keep me alive and keep me coming back,' _

Ally gasped and grabbed the beach bag in search for her songbook, praying that it didn't get stolen or miss placed at the beach. She felt the brown leather of the book that was so precious to her and she quickly pulled it out and wrote down the fresh lyrics.

"Knock... Knock!"

"Come in." Ally replied, without actually looking up from her songbook.

"Hey Ally." A soft and calming voice said. "How are you?" The voice asked. Ally looked up at the unfamiliar voice to find a brunette, brown eyed hottie smiling down warmly at her. His kind, chocolate brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight that filled the room. His hair swished stylishly to the side and his features were bright, alert and alive, evident by the heart warming smile that he was currently sending her. Although Ally could see the concern in his eyes and facial features as he looked down at her.

She knew full well who this was, her old crush Dallas.

"Dallas? What are you doing here?" She asked and realised that it came out a little rude before adding; "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to come visit me." She explained, feeling foolish and she could tell by the heat that had currently arrived at her cheeks that this showed.

"It's okay, but I was worried about you. I wanted to see if you were okay." Dallas replied, calming Ally down. A few weeks ago a sentence like that would have had her blushing redder than a tomato and giggling like a school girl, but now, she simply smiled politely.

"Thanks Dallas, that means a lot. And I'm all right actually; I might be going home tonight, depending on how well the tests go."

"Cool, well, I can't stay long I just wanted to see how you were. I got you this." Dallas replied shyly, handing her a pearl white envelope and she could clearly see the swirly hand writing on the fro with her name on.

She knew that this was not his hand writing, she had seen it when he was 'working' at Sonic Boom. It was messy and basically unreadable. She took the envelope out of his hands and opened it carefully. A white card was visible and she pulled it out. The card was beautiful, although dull. There was a vase of daisies and above written in black swirly writing were the words 'Get Well Soon.'

Ally opened the card and inside was written in the same swirly black hand writing as the front of the card.

'Dear Ally,

I hope you get better soon

From Dallas.'

She truthfully thought it was sweet but otherwise it was a simple get well soon card from a stranger. There was no real caring in the message but she was still grateful and she put it down on her bedside table.

"Dallas, that was really sweet. Thank you." Ally pulled him into a friendly hug, and she couldn't help but compare it to Austin's. His where warm, sweet, caring and always had the ability to make her heart race and her skin to heat everywhere just under his touch. Dallas' on the other hand where friendly but a little awkward.

She pulled away, but as she did so Dallas gave her a quick peck on the cheek before letting go of her completely.

"I'll see you soon." Dallas said before waving slightly and turning on his heel to walk out of the room through the white wooden door. Ally sighed to herself.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the empty room. It was amazing how she could go from being head over heels for the cell phone accessory cart worker to feeling completely uncomfortable around him. She couldn't help but compare how Austin made her feel to Dallas. Her heart would dance inside her chest, her stomach would flip and turn and her skin would feel like it caught on fire.

"Urgh, I wish I could tell him how I feel." She groaned exasperatedly to the room.

'Why did I have to fall for him?' I thought to myself before drifting into a troubled sleep.

Little did Ally Dawson know that Austin Moon had witnessed the whole thing. He was standing outside room 32. He had caught him kissing her cheek and he heard what she had said. She was frustrated that she couldn't tell Dallas how she felt, and of course she loved him.

'How could have I been so stupid. She would never love me.' Austin thought to himself. He couldn't believe he had let himself think that maybe, just maybe, she found him attractive or something more than a friend.

He walked slowly into the room, scuffing his feet on the ground as he did so. Before entering he made sure that she was deep in sleep, once assuring himself that she was he placed the white lilies at the bottom of her bed. He tore a piece of paper out of a notebook that was on the bedside table and he scribbled on it in his messy, almost childlike hand writing.

'Dear Ally,

I stopped by but you were sleeping so soundly I couldn't find the heart to wake you up, you look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep. I know you love these flowers so I went out to get you some. I'll visit soon, hope you're feeling better; I can't stand it when you're not feeling good Al.

Love Austin.'

Austin placed his albeit small but heartfelt note on top of the flowers. He looked down at her – she truly is beautiful and peaceful looking when she is asleep – and whispered very quietly;

"I wish you loved me Ally." And with that he left, his heart broken in two.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Sorry it was a short chapter but there wasn't all that much to say. So what do think will happen next? Sorry I took so long to update again. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- The lyrics in this chapter are from the song 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry. I do not own 'Hummingbird Heartbeat.' _**

**_- There will be more clues as to whet Ally is in the next chapter, which might be longer but I'm not sure._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	12. The Unforgivable

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the twelfth chapter of 'The Real Her.' This chapter has been put forward a week after Ally left the hospital, enjoy. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 12: The Unforgivable**

The rain hammered down on her, the heavy rain drops threatening to unbalance her light weight body as trees past by in a blur beneath her. However Ally Dawson proceeded with her journey. She was going quicker than she ever had in her life and she was slowly tiring, but she could not stop. The Unforgivable where after her and if they caught her there would be no escape. There yellow, hawk-like eyes pierced her brain, torturing her. That image alone was enough to make her move faster.

As she proceeded through the dark and stormy night she heard their screeching cry ring throughout the treacherous night.

"We will get you. We are coming for you Avis."

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

Ally Dawson woke up with a jolt, dripping in cold sweat. The sound of the rain outside was clear, as it hit the roof with a thump. It hammered against the window, pounding down on the earth as if punishing it somehow. Ally shivered visibly from the cold air that hit her and that was when she noticed her bedroom window was open.

She climbed out of bed carefully, almost afraid that one wrong move would awaken something so dark and deadly, you couldn't even bare to think of the consequences.

"I never opened my window last night." She said to herself as she walked cautiously towards it, scared that at any moment a hideous creature would come climbing through the open window. She closed it hesitantly, her hand shaking violently. She hated this, the whole house was deathly quiet, and not even the sound of her father's snoring could be heard only the heavy patter of the rain as it battered down on the house.

'The wind must have forced it open.' She convinced herself. Her thoughts where spinning out of control until they landed on the dream she had had.

'That dream, it had felt so real.' She thought to herself, recovering from the frightful dream. She got up and began to pace the room in thought and frustration. She never had nightmares, she wasn't supposed to, and it wasn't in her nature. And yet she was positive that it was a dream, it wasn't reality, she was sure of it.

She always knew her powers where unpredictable, that was why she was here in the first place. The reason she was separated from everyone she had ever loved. But she had never been so afraid of her powers in her life.

She had always been told that it was a blessing; maybe even a beautiful thing but Ally Dawson had always seen it as a curse. She had never chosen to be like this, it was given to her almost as a gift, the gift she never wanted bestowed upon her.

She stopped pacing and closed her chocolate brown eyes, trying desperately to grip onto the last memories of her dream.

Their yellow eyes invading her mind, penetrating her brain. And their last words rung in her ears, repeating over and over again;

'We will get you. We are coming for you Avis.' What had scarred her most out of the entire dream had been the use of her real name.

"How had they known my real name?" She asked herself out loud.

"We know everything." A cold, merciless voice replied. It was high and filled with venom, and the tone was enough to keep Ally stood there, frozen still, paralyzed. Her heart was beating quicker than a race car and she swore it would jump right out of her chest. Her wide eyes scanned the room for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. Pure fear ran through her body.

'They couldn't be here, not now? Why where they here?' She questioned herself, completely terrified of the answer.

"W-Who's there?" She stuttered out, asking the room at large. Nothing, or no one replied, it was as silent as ever, the rain pounding furiously was the only sound.

"W-Where are yo-you?" She asked again, praying that no one would answer her question.

"We are everywhere." The cold voice replied. Laughing at the torture it had caused its victim. Ally looked around, but still there was nothing. She walked reluctantly to the wall and pressed her ear against it but no high, cold and merciless voice could be heard.

She walked back to her bed, her breathing shakily, but rightfully so and her eyes darted anxiously to every corner of the room.

She lay down in her bed and pulled her covers up to her shoulder trying desperately to convince herself that it had been a dream, simply a bad dream, or she was tired and her brain had decided to play cruel tricks on her.

Her eyes scanned around her room one last time and that was when she saw them. A pair of big, murderous, yellow eyes illuminated the dark corner of her room. They where fierce but held a look of mad laughter. Her breathing caught in her throat and she gasped, horrified. And with that everything went black.

"We will get you. We are coming for you Avis?" Was the last thing she heard from the cold voice of The Unforgivable.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Dun, dun, dun. What will happen to Ally now? Who is the Unforgivable? I wasn't actually planning the chapter to go like that but I had a revolution. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are truly immense. I'm glad people seem to like my story. Keep them coming please. _**

**_- I am so sorry this is so short, but that means a quicker update._**

**_- Keep guessing at what Ally is, you never know someone might be right, whoever is right get a shout out at the end of the story, especially if you can figure out what will happen at the end._**

**_- Keep an eye on my profile page to see when the next update will be._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	13. Being Avoided

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the thirteenth chapter of 'The Real Her.' This chapter will be slightly dull but expect more to be revealed about Ally. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 13: Being Avoided?**

She gazed out of the window and up at the cloudy black sky. The rain hit the window with a slight thud, blurring the image of the outside world. It had been like this for a whole week, not a single ray of sunshine had broken through the Miami sky.

Ally Dawson, who was sitting on her window sill, her head in the palm of her petit hand. She knew this was a message; it was a sign, showing dark times where ahead.

She hated all of this; she had been trapped in her room for a whole week, unable to leave. No one had bothered to come see her, not Trish, not Dez (although that didn't surprise her) and neither had Austin. At the thought of the blonde rockstar she stood up and walked over to the vase of white lilies on her bed-side table. She picked up one of the pearl white flowers and twirled the stem around in her hand.

She walked slowly back to her regular seat for the past week and stared out of the window trying desperately to catch any sign of the outdoors. But it was no use; it was all a blur as the rain smudged the window pain. Subconsciously, Ally lifted her smooth finger up to the flower petal, smoothing it with both fingers. She found this action very calming and the feel of the soft as silk flower underneath her fingertips gave her soothing feeling.

She had thought Austin, of all people would have visited, showed some interest in her. It was like they were all afraid of her. She had sent numerous text messages, voice mails, but no one ever replied. Heck, she had even rung Dez to hear about what crazy stunts he had up his sleeve but like the others he didn't answer or reply. She felt betrayed and heartbroken.

'Did they not care about me at all?' She questioned herself.

She hadn't seen any of them since they visited at the hospital, which was now over a week ago. The last hint of any news came from Austin, and that had been when she discovered the flowers and the note at the bottom of her bed. That note was currently tucked safely away in her songbook, it had been so thoughtful of the blonde.

The brunette opened the window a crack and stuck her hand out, it felt so good that a part of her was outside, to have her skin meet cool and refreshing air. She felt a raindrop hit the back of her hand. She pulled her hand back into the room and study the raindrop that currently lay peacefully on the back of the shy songwriter's hand. She let it slide and glide around her hand until it came to her fingertip, where it threatened to fall, it lingered for a moment before collapsing to the ground. A week ago she would have been in big trouble if she had done that very action. But after the incident on the beach she wanted to make sure it never happened again so she trained hard. Her control over water was much stronger now, although too much would reveal herself to others.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm every bone in her body. But this routine no longer worked for the teenage girl seeing as whenever she closed her eyes she would be greeted by those murderous yellow hawk-like eyes that pierced her very skin. After waking up from that dreaded sleep, she had searched high and low for the eyes and strained her ears for that high and cold voice which was enough to shatter her bones. She had not found nor heard anything, so she merely decided that it was a wild dream. But truthfully, it still scared her, she could not escape it, and things where changing. Bad things were happening all across the country, even in the human world. Disappearing and random attacks of violence where now almost a daily occurrence.

She pealed her body off of the window sill and made her way over to her desk. She plonked herself down onto the desk chair and opened up her songbook which was sat on comfortably in the middle of her oak wood desk. She flicked through the pages, hoping for some kind of inspiration, but she had none. She hadn't had any since last seeing Austin and she highly doubted that she would get any now.

_'Flip a switch, turn on the lighting'_

_'Get it right; show them how it's done' _

_'Free it up, no matter how you dress that song,'_

_'Girl you know, you know you gotta number 1,'_

Ally hesitated for a moment. This was the first time her mobile had rung in a week and since it was definitely not her Dad, seeing as he'd use the land line, knowing that she was home, it would most likely be Austin, Trish and maybe Dez.

'Go with it, you got em whe...'

"Hey Trish." Ally answered frustrated, checking her caller id before answering. She had half a mind not to answer seeing as the curly haired girl had been ignoring her all week. She answered anyway, knowing it was childish and immature to give her the same treatment and she actually have a plausible excuse for her absence.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't spoken to you all week. But right after visiting you my Mom and Dad surprised us with a trip to Barbados for a week. We were leaving straight away and I couldn't ring you when I got there seeing as it was expensive and there was no signal anyway." Trish replied immediately in one breath.

"It's okay Trish. But do you know why Austin and Dez have been avoiding me?" Ally asked tentatively.

"Well, Dez being Dez probably fed his phone to the dog, but I don't know why Austin hasn't spoken to you. Actually, that reminds me, I just spoke with him and we agreed to go out this evening, just the four of us to a nice restaurant. You on board?" Trish asked.

"Of course. Urgh, but why hasn't Austin at least rung me?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"Honestly Ally I don't know. But Austin told me to tell you that he'll pick you up at 7, and we'll all meet there. Okay?"

"Yeh, no problem." Ally replied, slightly distracted.

"Oh, and where supposed to where something slightly more formal. Before you ask, it was Austin idea. I think where celebrating you're recovery or something like that."

"Okay." Ally replied shortly, sighing a little.

"Listen, I got to go. See you tonight. Bye."

"Bye." And with that they both hung up.

"Urgh, Austin why do you have to be so complicated?" She asked the room at large. And after her moment of frustration she began her search of what to wear.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Okay, so that chapter sucked but I really wanted to update. The next chapter should be better. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are truly immense. I'm glad people seem to like my story. Keep them coming please. _**

**_- Keep guessing at what Ally is, you never know someone might be right, whoever is right get a shout out at the end of the story, especially if you can figure out what will happen at the end._**

**_- Calling all Americans, please explain to me the U.S.A school grades and secondary school and stuff because I really need to know for my next story. Thank you so much, it'll be much appreciated. _**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	14. Yellow Hawk Like Eyes

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the fourteenth chapter of 'The Real Her.' What will happen when they go out for a meal, do we find out who the unforgivable is? Read and find out. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 14: Yellow Hawk-Like Eyes**

It was currently 6:55 in the Dawson household and as the rain hammered on the roof - like it had been for the past week - a petit brunette girl by the name of Ally Dawson was attempting to zip the back of her dress, although was failing miserably.

"Urgh, Austin will be here any minute." Ally sighed, exasperated, glancing at the clock on the wall whilst her hand reached for her back, failing to pull the zip upwards. With that the doorbell rang and Ally sighed again.

"I'll have to ask Austin." She groaned. She had decided that she wouldn't talk about him ignoring her. He could even have a good excuse. He could have been sick, he could have been working or he could have met a girl. At that thought her heart sunk to her stomach. As usual her brain got a little ahead of itself and she started to panic.

'What if he met another girl who could write songs and he wanted to switch?' She questioned herself, her panic rising as well as her breathing.

'No he wouldn't do that, would he?' She was pulled back into reality when the doorbell rang again.

"Come on Alls, were going to be late at this rate." He yelled through the downstairs door, a hint of laughter in his voice. Her mind was instantly put at ease. "Hey, that rhymed."

'Austin would never do that to me, and I trust him.' With that last thought she took a glance in the mirror. She had chosen a simple summer, baby blue v-neck dress that hugged her chest and torso but flowed out lightly once reaching her hips and the fabric arrived an inch or two above the knee cap. On her feet where a pair of pearl white inch high heels, she had straightened her hair and let her bangs down for the occasion and her face looked like the work of an artist. She wore black mascara that lengthened her eyelashes and black eyeliner to bring out her eyes. Her lips where glossy and shiny, and where a shade of pale pink.

She ran down the stairs, careful not to trip over her own feet, and opened the door, revealing her 6ft tall blonde rockstar. She smiled brightly at the sight of him and her anger at his avoidance vanished completely. She took two steps forward and hugged him tightly. After five seconds she let go of him and turned around, not wanting him to see the blush on her face as she said the next sentence.

"Austin, could you zip the back of my dress please?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't give away how embarrassed she felt at the present time.

"Urgh... sure." Was all Austin said before taking a step forward. His hand reached for her lower back but only felt smooth skin. Realising the zip must be lower his hand made its way lower down her back but he was still unable to find the zip. He was now very aware that he was only centimetres above her ass. The thought of his fingertips grazing her ass, even through fabric made him shiver and his heart beat was beginning to get out of control.

Meanwhile Ally was furious with herself, and was currently arguing with her brain for being so stupid.

'You knew the zip was that low, why didn't you zip it up as far as you could get it and then ask for Austin's help.'

"Ally?" Austin asked, pulling her out of her own debate.

"Yeah Austin?"

"Um... do you think you could turn the lights on, it's so dark in here I can't see where the zip is?" He asked feeling immensely foolish. Both teenagers where suddenly very relieved that neither one of them could see each other's faces seeing as they were now both glowing a brilliant red.

"Sure." Ally replied, reaching out her left hand to the wall beside her, searching for the light switch.

"Click!" And the hallway was bathed in light revealing an oak wood flooring and cream coloured walls. Pushed against the wall was a wooden table which held a vase of yellow daffodils, a lamp, a white purse and a telephone.

"Thanks." Austin muttered before grabbing the zip and pulling upwards. His hand glided across her creamy, smooth skin and for the second time this evening he shivered, but this time he noticed Ally shiver under his current touch and he couldn't help but grin a little. He stopped halfway and pushed her straight hair to one side of her neck. He let his fingers linger in her soft chocolate brown hair, letting the velvety strands glide through his fingertips. Her hair could be made of silk that was how soft it was.

He zipped up her dress the rest of the way and pulled her long hair back into place. The brunette twirled around to face him and Austin couldn't stop his jaw hitting the floor or his eyes bulge out of his sockets. Only now could he see her properly, seeing as the light of the hallway allowed his eyes to take in her absolute beauty. He could no longer breathe, yet his heart was beating a hundred times faster. She was absolutely breath taking and he felt himself fall into the familiar trance he had whenever he saw Ally, he could not take his eyes off of her.

"Austin... Austin?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face. But he seemed incapable of speaking.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this, it's too formal. I'll be back down in a minute." She said, turning around to head upstairs. That is until she felt something warm connect with her wrist before being tugged back to face Austin. She was once again facing him, but this time closer. They both stood there, perfectly comfortable, staring into each other's eyes.

Austin never failed to notice her eyes, but tonight they seemed too shine brighter than ever, giving them the ability to make the stars jealous. He began to feel dizzy, like a fog had settled in his brain and he had to breathe deeply several times to calm himself.

"Ally, you're beautiful, breath taking and so much more. You always have been and you always will." He said, looking her in the eyes, showing Ally just how truthful he was.

"Th-Thanks Austin." She stuttered out, blushing a fierce red at the same time.

"No problem. Let's get going, we'll be late." All Ally did was nod a reply before adding;

"Let me just grab my purse, cardigan and umbrella." She said before turning and grabbing the three items, pulling on her cardigan and stepping outside, opening up her umbrella and closing and locking the door behind her.

The two 16 year olds ran to the car and jumped in, shivering from being out in the cold.

"It hasn't stopped raining all week." Ally said, before realising and turning to look at Austin who had tensed at the mention of the week where he had ignored her.

"Listen Ally, I'm sor..."

"It's fine Aus..."

"No it isn't. I have spoken to you all week. I'm really sorry. I don't even have a plausible excuse. If it helps I thought about you every day." He said, his voice taking the tone of apology and even nervousness, which was rare for Austin.

"Austin, its fine. Really, it is. But apology accepted anyway. But we better get moving if you want dinner." Austin only nodded his reply before starting the engine and driving off to the restaurant.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

Half an hour later the four 16 year old teenagers where outside Antonio's looking forlorn and very hungry.

"So... what do we do now?" Austin asked, trying to ignore his stomach which was currently yelling at him to eat.

"I know what we'll be doing first." Trish replied menacingly, giving a death glare to Dez, which went completely unnoticed by him.

"Well I enjoyed, we should do that again." Dez said, completely oblivious with a smile plastered on his face.

"Enjoy what? We were kicked out before we could eat anything." Ally said, just as frustrated as the other two, maybe a little less than Trish.

"Dez, why did you bring Tony the turtle?" Austin asked annoyed, although the familiar hint of laughter in his voice. He was always able to see the funny side of things.

"Hey." replied Dez, taking on a defensive tone. "Tony is part of my family and wanted to join in with the experience." He huffed.

"Yeh well Tony lost us our food." Trish shot back, giving her best fierce glare. Dez didn't fail to notice her glare this time and he immediately cringed, and leapt behind Austin for some sort of protection.

"Remind me again why you drew a tux outfit on the shell of your turtle and why did you do it in felt tip?" Austin asked confused at his freckled friend action.

"I wanted him to look smart. You where the one who asked us to dress up."

"Dez, you're wearing you're clown shorts and a top that say's I love vegetarians." Ally asked, frowning slightly.

"Exactly." Was all he replied with. At this the three other members of team Austin shook their heads although they all had a smile on their faces.

"You do know this is permanent marker, right?" Trish asked, laughing a little as she said it.

"WHAT!" He replied, several octaves to high to be a 16 year old boy. "Oh well, I'll put him in the washing machine when I get home." Dez added, putting the turtle in his back pack.

"No!" The three yelled at the same time.

"Why not? It worked with Gavin."

"Just don't. And who's Gavin?" Ally asked

"Oh, just my pet gerbil." For the second time the three teenagers shook their heads at the director.

"Right, before this conversation gets any weirder, let's go find some food. Anyone got any suggestions?" Ally asked looking at each team member of team Austin. It had stopped raining, but the clouds in the sky threatened for more water to fall soon, so Ally was desperate to get in doors.

"Um... how about Melody's Diner? It's not fancy, but it's nice enough." Trish suggested with a shrug. They all nodded enthusiastically before heading off to the mall.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

15 minutes later and the gang where sat comfortably in one of Melody's Diner booths. They all looked extremely out of place but they were all too hungry to care. For once Dez looked almost normal, ALMOST.

They all sat chatting amongst themselves until a voice interrupted them.

"_What can I get you guys to eat,"_

_"I personally wouldn't recommend the meat." _

Four heads turned to look up at a girl with chestnut brown hair and a pretty face. She was wearing a yellow uniform with a white apron and on the name tag clearly written in black capitol letters was the name 'CASSIDY.'

Ally looked up into her eyes and was greeted by the same murderous yellow hawk-like eyes that invaded her mind that tormented her dreams.

"Hey, my name's Cassidy, and I'll be your waitress for this evening." She said in that cold, high voice that shattered glass. The fake smile she wore covered it, but Ally saw right through it.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Dun, dun, dun. What will happen next? Will Cassidy reveal what Ally really is? We should find out what Ally is by the next chapter. Next chapter should be interesting. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are truly immense. I'm glad people seem to like my story. Keep them coming please. _**

**_- Keep guessing at what Ally is, you never know someone might be right, whoever is right get a shout out at the end of the story, especially if you can figure out what will happen at the end._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile_**


	15. For The First Time

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the fifteenth chapter of 'The Real Her.' What will Cassidy do? Will she reveal what Ally really is? Read and find out. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 15: For The First Time**

Every head was facing the pretty faced waitress, each teenager with a range of emotions on their faces.

Trish's held anger, she was on verge of her fifth argument of the day with Dez when Cassidy interrupted and Trish liked nothing better than proving the ginger wrong.

The ginger in question on the other hand was smiling, blissfully unaware that a strong change in emotions had overcome the gang and he was simply looking forward to sinking his teeth into a delicious pot pie. At the thought of his meal his stomach grumbled loudly, groaning at its emptiness.

To Dez' left sat Austin who had a rather dazed look on his face, staring intently at the waitress who had appeared no less than a minute ago in front of them. He had his goofy, lopsided grin plastered on his face and if this where a cartoon you'd see the red hearts in his eyes. Only Ally knew what had truly overcome Austin and that was of course, Cassidy's powers. Luring him in, hypnotizing him, setting him in a deep trance. That was how she captured her victims; this was the reason behind the disappearings, this was what she did, and no one escaped. Her ability's where nothing like Ally's though, and that was the reason she wanted her so badly, that was the reason why Ally was the hunted whilst 'Cassidy' played the hunter.

Ally had received the very thing Cassidy wanted above all, the very thing she would kill to have. She had shattered her family, her whole world set into a state of powerlessness and vulnerability, whilst Ally fled. For 10 years she had been in hiding, in her human form, only ever changing when it was safe. All of her family's desperate attempts at rescuing her, at keeping her hidden from The Unforgivable had all gone to waste as she sat, frozen in fear, staring up at the yellow hawk eyed beast in front of her. Fear etched across her face, but also noticeable in her body language and eyes. She gulped hard and visibly, swallowing the ever growing lump in her throat.

Ally noticed the evil smile spread across the waitresses face as Cassidy stared amusedly at Austin's dazed expression. She would not let her take him; they were already in danger for just being with her. They could torture them all for information and she loved them all too much to let that happen.

Within seconds her fear and uneasiness turned into anger, blood rushing, heart pounding anger. She would not, let me repeat would not let Cassidy hurt anyone of her friends. Cassidy was in no place to reveal what Ally truly was, because in doing so, she would show everyone what she really was too. Ally glared daggers at Cassidy, and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears as the butterflies in her stomach flew away and disappeared into nothingness.

Cassidy must have sensed the evil glare she was receiving because her head swiftly turned from looking at the blonde to staring at the brunette, her eyebrow raised.

"Nice to see you here, Avis." Cassidy spoke, her high and cold voice although it hinted a mad laughter that chilled her very bones. Once again fear flashed through her petit body like lightning but quickly swallowed the emotion. She stood up slowly. The songwriter was no longer aware of her actions, her anger was now in control, physically and mentally.

"Same to you." Ally replied sweetly, a fake smile plastered across her face. "Would you like me to reveal your real name?" She added ferociously, the corner of her mouth tilting upwards in a snarl and she took a step closer. She didn't really know what she was doing, her anger was acting for her.

For the first time Cassidy's eyes flashed with an emotion that rarely ever showed on her face, but Ally easily recognised it as fear. It quickly vanished but the two girls remained silent, glaring at each other.

The diner was in complete silence, staring at the two teenagers. The tension was palpable and you could practically cut it with a knife. That's when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Ally for fuck's sake don't be so mean. Just because Cassidy is prettier and much more talented than you doesn't give you the right to act like a bitch towards her." At that Ally's heart shattered into a million pieces. She knew he hadn't meant it, he was under Cassidy's spell, but because it came from him, the blonde haired rockstar that she loved so much it had hurt. It hurt her more than anything, like someone had run a knife straight through her heart.

She twirled around to look at him, to look at Austin and she saw realisation in his eyes. He also looked angry and by the way his hazel orbs shone brighter than usual Ally could see the hurt in them.

'What the hell did I just say?' Austin thought furiously with himself. 'That was completely out of line and the biggest lie I've ever said. There is no one more beautiful or talented than Ally Dawson. Something just came over me when I looked into Cassidy's eyes, I lost all sensible thought.'

The hurt and disbelief in Ally's chocolate brown eyes, made the realisation of what he had just said flood through him. He had never seen her look so upset, which made him feel immensely guilty. He was so angry at himself for saying something so untrue and so hurtful. He saw the tears shine in her eyes before she turned sharply on her heel and ran out of the diner, no turning back.

He looked over at Dez who for the first time in his life seemed aware of something that was currently happening seeing as he had a look of complete shock on his face, his eyes where wide and his mouth agape, just waiting for a fly to go zooming in.

Trish on the other hand looked deadly, her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at Austin, he could practically feel the daggers being thrown at him. Her body language was tense.

Meanwhile Cassidy was smiling wickedly at the door Ally had just left from and for the first time that evening Austin noticed the murderous look in her eyes but they also contained a look of mad laughter, as if she found Ally's pain amusing.

At the thought of Ally he was brought back to earth, his legs felt like jelly as he stood up, but ignored the feeling, knowing it was more important to get to Ally. His legs where taking him to the door and after opening it, they began to sprint down the street, taking the rest of his body with him. He was dimly aware of what his legs and feet where doing so he let them take charge, only wanting to find out where Ally was.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

Ally ran down the street, her legs taking her only God knows where. The sky was a deep grey, as the clouds swirled dangerously above her, threatening to cry a river at any moment. Ally saw none of this though; her chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears as they ran freely down her beautiful face.

"ALLY!" She heard someone call out desperately from behind her. Her mind no longer seemed attached to her body so she did not recognise the voice of her caller. Her breathing was jagged, and not from the running. Her stomach was twisting and turning and she had the sudden urge to throw up.

"ALLY!" The voice called again, her mind slowly registering who it might be. She was also aware of how much louder the voice sounded and she knew that whoever it was, was gaining on her.

"Ally, please stop." He pleaded although he had already caught up with the brunette. He grabbed her wrist albeit gently and twirled her around to face him.

She hadn't been crying much seeing as her face was not yet red and splotchy and her eyes were not blood-shot but the tear stains where clear on her china pink cheeks. A new wave of guilt crashed through his entire body. She looked so fragile and vulnerable, standing there, like she would collapse at any minute. He was pleased to see that she didn't try to run away, but that did not mean she would forgive him.

Ally stood there, feeling dizzy, his hand still wrapped around her thin wrist and she looked up into his hazel brown orbs and she could see the sorrow in them. She wasn't mad at him, she knew it was only Cassidy powers talking. But Ally was always very insecure and hearing those things from the person she loved most in the world made her feel like nothing.

"Ally... words cannot describe how sorry I am. I don't know what came over me, but I never meant a thing of what I said. _You_ are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, inside and out, _you_ are the most talented girl I know and without _you_ I would be nothing. _You're_ the butter to my bread, _you're_ the sugar to my jam and _you're_ the honey and I'm the bees. _You_ brighten my life and... and I love you, more than anyone else, more than anything else. My heart will always, and has always been with _you._" Austin finished his heart warming speech, looking Ally in the eyes the whole time, trying to resist the urge to melt under her warming gaze. He didn't fail to notice that her eyes grew brighter with each word he said.

Ally was currently in a state of shock. She couldn't quite believe he had said those three words. The simplicity of those words, yet she would treasure them for her whole life. She knew that she loved him and still does. Austin noticed her shock and filled the silence by proceeding with his speech. He grabbed both of Ally's hands and entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing them slightly as a sign of comfort.

"I should never have said what I did in the diner, and I wish more than anything to take it back. I'm sorry. I was hea..."

"I love you too." She replied interrupting what would surely be his second speech. Austin was paralyzed for a second. He had not expected her to say that. His heart began pounding in his chest, as if fighting invisible chains so it could leap right out of his chest. His breathing caught in his lungs and his stomach exploded with butterflies. He had a sudden urge to do his happy dance in the middle of the street, although he contained himself.

"Y-You do?" He asked, although immediately regretted it because it was a stupid and foolish question. Ally laughed a little, making Austin blush but it wasn't a snide or cruel laugh, it was her heart warming and slightly addicting laugh.

"Of course I do Austin, and I will always love you." Ally replied, looking Austin in the eye.

In a heartbeat Austin's lips where on hers and they kissed passionately. They're lips moving in perfect sync, in perfect harmony. The once dark sky filled with burst of imaginary colours and bangs as fireworks exploded, lighting up everything. Ally's arms sneaked around his neck and his wrapped around her petit waist. They're body's tingled under each other's touch.

Suddenly the heavens above them broke down. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did and within seconds the two teenagers where soaked to the bone.

Ally broke the kiss and took a step back, looking up at the sky in disbelief. Austin noticed, even in the dark her face clear of any colour and turn ghostly white.

"Ally are you alright?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. He took a step towards her and put a hand on her hip, trying to comfort the petit brunette.

"Austin... you have to go." There was a warning in her voice which made him feel slightly hurt. But there was also concern and... fear. That was what scared him the most, that's what made him stay.

Ally was now in full panic mode, she had to get Austin out of here before she transformed, but how? She noticed everything around her freeze, the puddles on the ground turned to ice, and the window panes soon gathered frost and ice. They were coming, they were coming for her. And if Austin remained here, they would kill him.

"Ally wh..."Austin interrupted himself by gasping. He had reached for her hand when he noticed how hot she was, yet she was soaked to the core and it was currently colder than a winter's day in Alaska. His breath steamed in front of him and he even felt his blood freeze, his insides turn to ice. He felt like he was choking, yet he was still breathing. He rested his hand on Ally's forehead, thinking she might be ill.

"Ally, you're burning up. Come on, I'll take you home." He said, over the rain that hammered onto the ground, pounding down onto earth. The brunette simply shook her head in disagreement. The ability to speak had gone, but she managed to breathe out before taking another step back;

"Please, go." She breathed out. Her voice raspy. Austin was now very worried, however he would not leave her, he could never leave her. But what happened next, no one could have predicted. There was a flash of light and Austin noticed the flame come from within Ally's chest, and then she was on fire. Austin yelped his heart beating furiously inside of him and the blood rushed around his body. But the fire seemed to have no effect on her, her eyes were closed and she looked completely calm, like she was in no pain or discomfort. Sparks flew from her and Austin couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked and he felt a sudden new attraction to the brunette. It was hard to explain, yet he found himself drawn to her somehow.

There was a flash of light, much brighter than the first. It was so bright he had to look away, knowing his eyes wouldn't be able to withstand the light that proceeded from his songwriter.

He looked back to find nothing, an empty space where Ally had once been. His heart missed several and very painful beats.

"ALLY!" He called out his voice cracking. The salt water that was tears filled his eyes and he looked down closing his eyes, letting them fall to the ground.

'What had happened?' He asked himself, his brain on fast-forward and refusing to go into rewind. He sunk to his knees, his shaking legs no longer had the ability to hold up the rest of his body.

"Ally." He whispered, no longer able to shout.

That was when he heard it, a beautiful tune that he had never truly appreciated before. He looked up, and on the ground before him stood the most beautiful and colourful creature he had ever seen.

A beautiful hummingbird.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Dun, dun, dun. Okay so we should all know by now that Ally is a hummingbird, but she is also something that I invented. All will be explained by the next chapter. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are truly immense. I'm glad people seem to like my story. Keep them coming please. _**

**_- A couple of chapters back The Unforgivables refer to Ally as Avis and in this chapter. Avis is the Latin name for bird, it also started with an a, I know, I was surprised at myself for that. My one moment of genius._**

**_- Thank you to KR Blake and PFTones3482 who answered my school question. Much appreciated thank you guys so much. _**

**_- Well done to those who guessed that Ally is a bird and especially to 'R5 Rocks smile' who guessed that Ally is a hummingbird._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	16. Ally Dawson's Biggest Secret

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the sixteenth chapter of 'The Real Her.' What will happen now that Austin knows Ally's biggest secret, but more will be revealed in this chapter. The first part of the chapter is in Austin's POV. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 16: Ally Dawson's Biggest Secret**

I was kneeling on the floor. The ice cold rainwater seeping through my jeans, but I did not care. Nothing mattered to me anymore, aside from Ally. The rain hammered down onto the pavement, soaking everything in its sight.

It was amazing how I had gone from feeling so warm and light hearted in Ally's embrace to feeling cold wet and heavier than a pick-up truck. The rainwater was dripping out of my blonde hair and down my face and through my wet eyelashes I could still see the beautiful hummingbird.

I shivered violently as the air around me dropped 100 degrees. The tears where frozen to my face and my fingers where turning an alarming blue colour.

I looked up from my hands and back up to the hummingbird. The sight of this little, yet beautifully creature had the ability to sooth me. My brain was no longer on fast forward but slowing down to regular and the blood running through my veins began to slow down along with the beat of my heart and breathing.

I had truly never seen anything so beautiful in my life. It was colourful and almost exotic. Its fragile body shimmered under the dim light of the orange street lamps as it reflected off of the wet pavement. All thoughts of Ally wiped from my mind as I gazed down at the tiny creature before my eyes. Its colourful chest rose up and down, breathing deeply, but otherwise it was completely still, the heavy raindrops pounding against its petit body.

I had a sudden urge to protect it with my life, to keep it from any harm, to keep it safe from danger.

That was when I heard it, a high pitched squawk that filled the air, echoing off buildings, making it more deadly than ever. Within a flash every feeling that had been swept from my mind at the sight of the beautiful bird returned in great measure.

There was a flash of colour and the rush of wings as the bird took off, flying away into the darkness. Two new emotions ran through me at the sudden absence of the hummingbird. I felt lonely and scared. The rain hammering down onto me as I kneeled on the wet pavement, shivering from the cold and I thought of Ally and her beautiful smile and even the thought warmed my heart.

'What happened to her?' I asked myself.

A loud and murderous squawk filled the air for a second time this evening and I tore my gaze away from where the fragile creature had disappeared. I looked around, my head moving left to right, up and down, looking for what had caused such a horrific sound. But the street lamps did not provide enough light to see through the murky darkness that surrounded me.

I raised myself from the ground and began to walk slowly back to my car, my mind trying to analyse what had just happened, but it refused to cooperate, and simply left me even more confused. I sighed in frustration and instead I thought of the beautiful hummingbird. I thought of how such a small and fragile creature had made me feel so safe, as if protected from the whole world and yet I wanted nothing more that to protect that vulnerable body, to keep it safe from anyone and anything.

It was amazing actually how that one little bird could warm my heart. Nothing made me feel like that, except maybe for...!

'Oh my God.' I thought to myself as my knees stopped moving and I felt my feet plant me to the ground as if I were glued to the spot. I gasped in realisation.

'No, that's ridiculous. I mean it wouldn't, no couldn't be... Ally. It's impossible. And yet why is my heart telling me I'm right, that I've just worked out Ally Dawson's biggest secret?' And with that I ran, faster than I ever had before. The rain was still pouring down on me but I was already soaked. I didn't care though, I didn't care that the rain was dripping from my bleach blonde hair and into my eyes, I didn't care that I was receiving strange looks from pedestrians as they walked quickly, draping anything over them in an attempt to keep themselves dry. Nothing mattered, not even my heart that was beating out of my chest, not my legs that where screaming at me to stop running.

I only had one thought in mind; find Ally Dawson.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

The rain hammered down on her, the heavy rain drops threatening to unbalance her light weight body as trees past by in a blur beneath her. However Ally Dawson proceeded with her journey. She was going quicker than she ever had in her life and she was slowly tiring, but she could not stop. The Unforgivable where after her and if they caught her there would be no escape. There yellow, hawk-like eyes pierced her brain, torturing her. That image alone was enough to make her move faster.

As she proceeded through the dark and stormy night she heard their screeching cry ring throughout the treacherous night.

"We will get you. We are coming for you Avis."

She headed straight for the trees, knowing that it should be enough to protect her. She only hoped Austin had left in time. Panic rushed through her as she thought of what Austin might say when he confronts her.

'Will he be disgusted? Will he be angry or sad? Maybe both.' She thought to herself.

She landed gracefully on a high branch, covered with plenty of leaves to not give away her current position.

Her tiny claws dug into the wooden branch as she listened to rain drop on the leaves. This was one thing she hated above all about the rain; it was so loud she could barely hear anything else.

Her heart pounding from within her tiny chest as she strained to listen for the screech that would announced the arrival of the Unforgivables.

No sound came to her from the darkness that engulfed her. The rain still hammering down on the greenery that covered the tree.

She had to move, she couldn't stay here longer, it was far too wet and cold and the Unforgivables murderous eyes where capable of finding anything or anyone with their piercing mustard like eyes.

She took off into the darkness, allowing the night sky to swallow her whole as she headed for safety.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

Raindrops hammered down onto the windscreen as the cherry red mustang battled through the torrential downpour. Mother nature clearly was displeased with someone at the moment.

The windscreen wipers squeaked against the glass as they brushed the river of water than ran down the windscreen, obscuring the view of the road in front.

Austin Moon sat in the driving seat both hands griping the wheel tightly as if it were a life line. He leant forward slightly and his eyes focused as they pierced the road in front of him, looking for any sign which might imply movement causing him to break suddenly.

His heart could easily outrun a cheetah and although he tried to keep his mind on the road it was in vain as his thoughts drifted to his shy songwriter with shiny and soft brunette hair and hot chocolate eyes that had the ability to instantly warm him.

He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts but it was no use. Everything that had happened tonight passed in such a blur that he couldn't help but think that it hadn't happened. And yet here he was - the famous, internet sensation with bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes - driving in panic to his songwriter and supposed best friend - whom he had just had the most magical kiss of his life with - completely sopping wet because he had spent nearly 15 minutes on the hard, cold and wet concrete floor crying because the most beautiful, talented and adorable girl in his life had just turned - if he wasn't mistaken – into a hummingbird.

He was surprised and slightly amazed to see he made it to Ally's house in one piece. He parked rather clumsily outside her house but decided right now it didn't matter, even if his driving instructor would have failed him if he'd seen it.

He scrambled out of his car, no longer caring about the rain or the fact that he had just stepped into a puddle in his brand new sneakers because let's face it, he is soaked to the bone at the moment.

He stood staring at her house for a moment wondering why he even came. He always knew Ally hadn't particularly liked her house and it took him the long to finally question it.

'Who hates their home? Especially kids, they feel safest at home.' He thought to himself, and then it clicked. 'This was never her real home.' And suddenly unsolved question and yet even more questions flooded his brain. Things where finally clicking. Of course Lester Dawson wasn't her father, and she knew it to. He thought back to all the times she had stuttered and hesitated over speaking about him.

'How could I not seen this before?' He asked himself. The water, how everything changed the moment he threw her into the sea. And then today, what had happened to her when the rain made contact with her skin, her reaction when she noticed it was raining.

He had no clue what her now mysterious songwriter was hiding but as her best friend he intended to find out.

He marched up the steps to her house, raindrops running underneath his t-shirt and down his back, making him shiver slightly. The rain dripping from his hair and he shook his head, a bit like a dog would after taking a leap into a pool.

He reached her porch and tried in vain to open the door, but of course it was locked, Ally never forgot to lock her front door and he wished he could say the same about himself. He seriously doubted she'd be in there, but he wanted to search just in case and he was also willing to rummage around for any clues on where her whereabouts might be.

He stood on the front porch for 5 minutes debating on what to do next. It was no longer freezing cold but seeing as he had not yet dried off it was very hard to warm up.

He gasped in realisation, before hunting around the flower pots. He pulled out a shiny silver key and grinned.

'Of course, I completely forgot that Ally kept a spare key there in case of an emergency. But really that just meant in case Mr Dawson forgot his key like he does practically every day. He jammed the key in the lock before turning it around, trying to open the door. He groaned in frustration when he realised he was turning the key the wrong way. He sighed in relief as the door swung open reviling the hallway, obscured by darkness. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door slowly, igniting a 'snap' as the metal lock shut automatically behind him. It felt eerily quiet in the house which was usually warm and cosy and his ears had to adjust to the silence as the sound of the rain dimmed once the door had closed behind him. He could hear his ragged breathing and shivered at the tense atmosphere which had become un-ignorable. He didn't dare turn on a light, so he made his way up the wooden stairs, hating the sound of the floorboards as the creaked underneath the weight of his feet, only adding to the mounting tension forming in the house.

He reached the upstairs landing and he looked around, his head turning left and right. He had been here so many times, so how come this house suddenly felt like a strangers, like he was invading someone home. He shivered violently, he couldn't escape the feeling of someone watching him, the very thought made him uneasy as he made his way to Ally's room.

The white wooden door was open a crack and Austin peaked in, noticing a figure standing and facing the window. He knew instantly that it was Ally. Her summer blue dress was soaking wet and her brunette hair was dripping and it looked like she had just taken a shower fully clothed.

"Ally." His voice came out hoarse and weak, like he needed a glass of fresh water. She spun around to look at him. There was no hint of surprise to see him there; in fact she smiled at the sight of him. He always made her just that little bit happier. Although her smile did not reach her eyes, they looked almost vulnerable in the state of sadness she was currently in. Just one look into her poignant eyes and his knees felt weak, as if made of jelly.

They simply stared at each other for what felt like a life time but could only have been a few seconds. What he had been expecting happened so quickly. He saw the light reflect out of the tears that shone in her chocolate brown orbs and she blinked slowly, letting the tears draw a watery line down her cheek where the drop fell. She wasn't raked with sobs and yet this was more heartbreaking to Austin. He couldn't take it, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. Aside from tonight he had never seen her cry and it was killing him to witness it today, right now.

He did the only thing he could, he took four steps forward and wrapped his arms around her, one arm bringing her tightly into his embrace around her upper back and his other hand gently cupped her head to his chest, while she placed her petit, gentle and loving hands just bellow his shoulders.

Neither said anything, neither needed to.

He desperately wanted to know what had happened, but now was not the time to pry, he trusted her to tell him when she was ready. His hand that had been gently cupping behind her head now made its way down to her waist, and he let his fingers linger in her soft as silk hair for the second time this evening. He used his other hand to tilt her chin up to face him. He looked at her in the eyes; hazel and brown collided as Austin focused on Ally and Ally alone. Not caring they were both wet. He could sense her nervousness, it was pulsating off of her as he held her in his embrace, eyes still locked together.

"Ally, all that ever mattered, all that matters is you, and your beautiful hot chocolate eyes and soft shiny hair, your beautiful personality which lights up any room and your beautiful talent which could and would stun anybody who was lucky enough to hear it as their ears would never hear a sweeter sound." That was all it took, she felt a smile make its way across her face and noticed his as he gazed down upon her.

"But the thing that matters the most Ally is that I love you, more than anything, more than anyone. Nothing compares to Ally because you are truly amazing, and I love every last thing about you." And then they where kissing, slow and passionate, their lips moving in perfect sync. And just like their first kiss, sparks flew and fireworks exploded as the two teens stood to wrapped up in themselves to care that Ally's phone was now ringing, to addicted to the kiss that they were sharing to even notice the rain as it continued to flood the floor.

Their lips where tingling at the touch of each other's and lightning bolts where coursing through their skin.

Soon the kiss became wilder and much more raw and fresh. His touch was like fire against her skin and soon Austin was walking the couple to the bed, not breaking their lips. Ally's legs came in contact with the frame of her bed and Austin pushed her backwards, but very gently. She collapsed on the bed and he climbed on top of her his hands around her waist and her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He briefly smiled down at her before connecting his lips with hers once more. He brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly did, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to creep in messaging hers with his own. She moaned in pleasure and both singer and songwriter knew what would happen tonight, and they wanted it, more than anything.

They broke apart for air but Austin remained to kissing her as left a trail of white hot kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He kissed, bit, sucked and licked one spot furiously, wanting to hear the incredible sounds she could make.

"Mmm... Austin." She moaned, her eyes shut as he continued to kiss her neck and back up to her ear.

"I love you Ally." He whispered, before pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. She smiled brightly at this and he loved how he could make that happen, he loved the fact that he could make her happy.

"I love you too Austin." She whispered back and he kissed her again, his hands sliding behind her back to the zipper on her dress. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled in reply, answering his unasked question.

The rain hammered down on the concrete and against the window to her bedroom as the teenagers expressed their love for one another.

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Okay so what do you think about that. Was it a good chapter, bad chapter, awesome chapter or a crappy chapter? ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Wohoooo... I reached 100 hundred reviews. Oh yeh! Thank you guys so much, you are all amazing. _**

**_- Don't worry Ally will tell Austin what she really is._**

**_- I am so sorry I took so long, but we all know by now that my laptop broke, so now I have to get a new one. Oh well, I'm thankful I get my own laptop in the first place._**

**_ - AllItTakesIsASmile _**


	17. Good Morning

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please don't judge too harshly; She was told it was a blessing, she was told it was a beautiful thing. But she, Ally Dawson saw it as a curse, a curse she could tell no one about! **

**Austin M & Ally D – Rated T – Romance/Supernatural**

**Here is the seventeenth chapter of 'The Real Her.' We will find out exactly what Ally is in this chapter and I doubt there will be any drama. Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally. I do own the plot line though. **

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Chapter 17: Good Morning **

The beam of sunlight travelled across Ally Dawson's wooden floor, lighting up the room with the splash of colour provided by the suns early morning rays. You could see the speckles of dust floating serenely around the room, sparkling slightly like a star would twinkle at night.

The ray of sun travelled to the bed and hit a beautiful brunette. The sunlight almost reflecting off of her, making her shine brighter than the moon as her angelic face lit up the entire room. Not only that, but her beautiful face lit up the blonde male singers heart as he sat, propped up by his elbows gazing down at the girls peaceful face. His eyes were warm and danced with happiness as he stared at her a love-struck grin plastered on his face. He had his other arm wrapped around her petit waist, his fingers gliding gently around her soft skin, soothing any worry in his mind.

Ally's eyes fluttered open, revealing her chocolate brown orbs which held confusion for a brief second before last night's events flooded her mind and she smiled a smile that was so warm and genuine that it made Austin's heart stop beating, a smile that made his stomach dance the samba and made his breathing hitch in his throat. It made his whole body heat up with happiness and love and in that moment he could stare at her forever.

"Good morning." He whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loud he would wake up, and it would all be a beautiful but cruel dream. He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on her gentle lips.

A gasp ignited from Ally as she ran out of the warm cocoon that was her bed and the blondes embrace. Austin momentarily panicked as she fled the bed, but he realised it was for nothing when she charged towards her desk and popped open her songbook, frantically looking for the correct page. She flipped through page after page and once landing on the creamy coloured sheet she was looking for she pulled out her pen and hurriedly wrote down the new lyrics that had come to her when Austin had gently kissed her.

The feel of his lips against hers felt so new and fresh and exciting. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. When he touched her, it was like last night all over again only in one simple touch.

'You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity,'

'The first time, every time when you're touchin' me'

She felt electricity course through her like a lightning bolt as two gentle and loving hands were placed on her hips. She felt Austin's bare chest up against her back and her insides felt like they were on fire. She loved this, it felt so intimate and so romantic, and she loved and still does love him. Every last detail, from his childish grin to the mischievous glint in his eye, from his gentle and soft lips to his rough but caring hands that travelled around her body like magic, causing sparks and fireworks.

"New lyrics?" Austin asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He began to kiss her neck gently and lovingly as she murmured her reply.

"Mhm." She answered, not finding the heart to speak. She sighed in contentment as Austin wrapped his arms around her torso which was covered in Austin's plain white t-shirt. It came down to her upper thigh and it was no longer wet. Whilst Austin was practically naked aside from the pair of black boxer briefs he was wearing.

"What does this make us now?" She asked, almost fearful for the answer. He turned her around so she was now facing him. His hazel eyes bored into hers for a minute before answering her question.

"Well," he replied, pausing for a second before continuing. "I love you, more than I ever thought I could ever love anybody or anything. Last night I wanted to show you just how much I love and I hope I did because even after everything yesterday it was the best night of my life and I don't regret it and I don't regret that I just gave my virginity to you. I would love it if you could be my girlfriend because that would make me the happiest guy in the world. But, I can't ignore what happened last night Ally." He felt her stiffen at the mention of it and her eyes showed an emotion he rarely ever saw, because even though Ally is petit and shy she is very brave and it takes a lot for to be afraid of something. He squeezed her tightly to comfort her before continuing.

"I can't ignore what I saw. I know you must have had a very good reason for keeping it a secret and I understand that and whatever you're secret is you can trust me to keep it. And I am trying to think of a way to say this without coming across like a complete and utter jerk but if you can't tell me what happened last night, for whatever reason I will understand but I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who can't be completely honest with me. I feel like a jerk saying that after what we did last night because it was truly magical and I will still love you no matter what decision you make. Whether you decide to tell me or not I will still love you and after last night I will never stop. And no matter what you decide to tell me I will never regret what we did." And with that he took a deep breath that he hadn't known he'd needed. He looked her in the eyes and noticed that they were flooded with tears. Instantly guilt crashed through his body like a wave against the rocks and he was angry at himself.

What she did next surprised him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a comforting and heart warming embrace. He instantly and almost subconsciously hugged back tightening his hold around her waist slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered gently into his ear.

"Thank you?" He questioned clearly confused as they pulled apart slightly from their embrace to look each other in the eyes. She nodded, the tears still shining in her chocolate brown orbs.

"You could have reacted much worse than that. You weren't being a jerk, I should have told you. You are my best friend and hopefully more, but I swear I had to, it's just... so complicated Austin. I love you, so much I'm surprised my heart can contain it and I don't regret last night and I don't regret that you also took my virginity." She paused for a second, and Austin couldn't quite believe what she was saying. He didn't think she'd be this understanding but he remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"Austin, I want to be your girlfriend, more than anything else. So I will be completely honest with you. But it comes with a warning, it's going to be dangerous and I don't want you hurt, but it's unfair to not tell you after what you happen to me last night. Just remember that I love you and whatever you chose to do I will still love you." The songwriter finished her speech and pecked his lips before reluctantly leaving his embrace. "You might want to sit down." She told him, pointing to the end of her bed. He did as he was told and the brunette began to pace before stopping and turning to face the blonde.

"It starts like this..."

_A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A_

**Okay so what do you think about that. Was it a good chapter, bad chapter, awesome chapter or a crappy chapter? Sorry I left it there but I really wanted to update. ****R&R will be much appreciated and I gladly welcome plaudits and constructive criticism. Please don't be mean, just tell me how to improve. Also if there are any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**_- Wohoooo... I reached 100 hundred reviews. Oh yeh! Thank you guys so much, you are all amazing. _**

**_- The lyrics are from 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry. I do not own 'Hummingbird Heartbeat.'_**

**_- Go to my profile to see what Ally would like as a hummingbird._**

**_- AllItTakesIsASmile _**


End file.
